Alone Together
by RileyRae
Summary: Back in the 18th century Gabriella arrived in New Orleans looking for a fresh start. She wanted a place she could call her home, a place where she felt safe. The French Quarter gave her that. For almost 200 years Gabriella had lived a safe and somewhat happy life without getting attached or hurt by anyone. What happens when she meet someone who threatens to change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1: Gabriella

**This story will follow the plot of the Originals but that will become clear in the following chapters. This is just to introduce my OC Gabriella to the story, but we will also learn a lot more about her and her past in later chapters too. Just to put it out there now, I do not own any of the characters or scenarios in this story a part from my OC Gabriella Buchanan. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think :) Riley x**

Gabby woke up almost instantly as the small glimmering ray of light fell up on her face. She may be 350 years old but she never grew tired of the warm sun, her legs felt tight from the party the night before. She had been at one of Marcels midnight turning parties and had been dancing a little too long with Diego. She groaned instantly as she began to regret the extra hour she had spent dancing and drinking.

Her alarm was screaming at her to get up and go, it was sadly and depressingly almost in time with her throbbing head. 'Vampires didn't get hangovers my ass' she thought.

"god" she murmured as she forced herself to sit up and face it. She felt as though she'd been hit in the face by a brick.

She loved living where she did but she really did not enjoy the hustle and bustle at this time in the morning. Her apartment had the classic French quarter pink exterior with the lavish balcony that weaved its way around all four sides of the apartment blocks. The outer wall was built using individual old bricks, each one of them different, none the same. That's what she loved the most.

However on mornings like this she was in no mood to admire the gorgeous architecture of her home. She just had to get up and go. She had to meet Camille in 10 minutes.

They went to university together at University of New Orleans, also known as UNO. Camille was a psychology major and Gabby was a Literature student. She could never say major, she found it just too American. Of course Camille didn't know that Gabby was a 350 year old vampire, it's not exactly an ice breaker, fortunately for them both, Gabby was very in control.

"alright…" Gabby sighed standing slowly and steadying herself. Next time she saw Diego she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

God she needed a drink she thought. She stumbled over to a trunk that she kept at the foot of her bed, it was an old vintage 10th century leather stitched and worn trunk. It was beautiful, she liked authentic things, she liked the distinctive smell of old worn leather. She found a strange beauty in old things, it fascinated her.

She slung it open to reveal a built in stash of blood bags that she, Diego and Thierry used to steal from a hospital slightly out of town, but that was before the endless blood bath parties that Marcel held every single night of the week.

Gabby grabbed one bag full of her favourite flavours. AB negative, her father always used to say she had expensive taste when she was human. She smiled at the thought as the blood past her lips. It tasted like liquid gold to Gabby, it was so rare, so special. That's why she liked it. She had a very acquired taste did Gabriella.

She drank the bag dry and tossed it aside feeling much better. The blood rejuvenated her, gave her life, the ultimate hangover cure. She had no idea how humans did it, no wonder they didn't drink much… well.. not as much as vampires anyway.

Gabby rummaged through her wardrobe looking for something easy to wear. She had quite a good body at the age of 20 and she thanked herself every single day for the slight lack of food in London in the 1600s. Finally she settled on a pair of dark navy blue jeans that fit her slim legs perfectly; a white vest top teamed with a white lace pattered blazer and a big pair of chunky tan sandal heels. Crap she was late.

She began to move quicker around the apartment grabbing a beige satchel, worn like the leather trunk, of course. On the way out of the door she grabbed a pair of earrings, a watch, her purse, her phone and her apartment keys and shoved them all in her bag. She would have to sort herself out on the walk to the bus, something Camille was very used to by now, Gabby was never ever on time.

"morning Loretta!" she shouted half-heartedly as she did every morning whilst she was fumbling to lock the door. Loretta was an adorable old woman who owned the building, Gabby had watched her grow up and inherit her families land. Now this block was all that was left, the rest belonged to Marcel.

"morning dear" Loretta looked up with a glimmer in her eye. She truly loved the city, every morning, however frail she was, she would sit out on the balcony below the courtyard and watch the world go by. She was getting frail now though, Gabby knew it was only a matter of time but fortunately, death was a very inconvenient part of being 350 years old, she was long accustomed to it by now.

Gabby ran down the stairs as fast as she could without using her vamp speed. Mind she was in those chunky heels so the 'run' only went so far. She rounded the corner to see Camille leaning against the wall like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"late night?" Camille smiled to her, knowing her just a little too well.

"yeahh" Gabby laughed, she had to lie to Camille, she couldn't tell her she was friendly with the 'tyrants' who run this city. However Camille, like all of the other humans here, was completely oblivious to the situation. Anything out of place and boom they were compelled, just like that.

"well you look good, I seriously don't know how you do it" ha. If only she knew, Gabby smirked to herself at this remark but as per usual, lied through her teeth.

"lots of water sweetheart, it does wonders" she smiled as they walked through the streets of the city which was still recovering from the night before.

"I will have to try that, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat after your British Lit seminar later, I've got a bit of work to do and am fed up of sitting at home doing nothing, I fancy a change" she smiled. That was refreshing, she was a little boring when they first met bless her, family drama. But that's a story for a different time.

"sure, that sounds cute, I have to get through that horrendous gothic seminar though, I seriously hate Wuthering Heights" she rolled her eyes. The Bronte sisters were sooo overrated she thought.

"you really do" Cami laughed, she heard the same ramble every time Gabby went to this seminar. Every. Single. Time. "that's why I thought about lunch, I finish a couple of hours before you so I was going to head and get some work done in a café somewhere and then we can meet at Rousseau's and abuse my staff discount?" she asked excited with her little plan. This is what she did all of the time she was hanging around waiting for Gabby to pull herself together.

"that does sound tempting" Gabby smiled as they reached the bus stop and sat down, though they could see they wouldn't be waiting long, the bus had just rounded the corner at the top of the street.

"excellent, it's a date" she smiled playfully

"speaking of which you need to get a guy Cami" Gabby smiled noticing an opportunity. She felt for her friend, Gabby was out every single night quenching her blood thirst and Cami would just sit at home doing work. Bless her.

"yeah right" Cami scoffed "I'm done with dating, I go for completely the wrong guys, you know that" she had a point Gabby thought.

"hey, everyone loves a bad boy" Gabby smirked. She knew she did. She hadn't dated in a very long time though, she'd had a few things but really what was the point, she had always been alone and she was happy that way.

"Gabby not all of us can handle a bad boy, I'm getting to old for that, you're still young"

Gabby laughed internally at that. Camille was 25 and came to university when she came to town which was only a year ago. Gabby had told her she was 20, which she kind of was in human years so….

"you're never too old for a bit of fun Cami" She smiled knowingly. *speaking from 350 years of experience* she mentally added

"whatever" Cami smiled rolling her eyes. She had come to expect nothing less of Gabriella. Gabriella was full of life and confidence and remarkably intelligent. Cami had no idea how she sustained such a level of knowledge with the life she lead.

The bus pulled in at the stop, exerting the dirty smell of fumes which were spluttering loudly out of the exhaust pipe. It chugged along like an old steam roller Gabby thought. She watched the exhaust fumes rise and vanish into the thin morning air. The air was fresh and crisp that morning, the type of air that made you wish every breath you took was a huge deep one. A deep and cleansing relaxing breath. Gabby couldn't help but resent modern technology at times for polluting the nature of her beautiful French sector.

Cami stepped onto the bus first leaving Gabby to follow her, the girls flashed their bus passes and quickly made their way to the back seat of the bus. It was deserted anyway, they were just about the only 2 students who travelled from the French Quarter besides, anybody else who lived here would not be up at this hour Gabby thought to herself.

"anyway what about you?" Cami smiled curiously, continuing their conversation from the bus shelter.

"I prefer being alone Cam, is that such a crime?" she smiled light heartedly. Even though she knew it wasn't the truth. Not even in relationships, in life. She found it easier to be alone, but she most certainly did not prefer it. One thing was for sure, Gabriella had been betrayed one too many times to lend her trust to just anyone.

"yeah it is! You shouldn't be so cynical" Cami smiled turning to Gabby on the rickety old bus seats. Oh if only she knew…

"maybe not but I am" Gabby shrugged "at least I'm not like Catherine bloody Earnshaw" she joked rolling her eyes at the mere thought of that novel which made Cami laugh.

"you're impossible"

"not the first time I've heard that" Gabby smirked cheekily as she watched New Orleans flash by them in a whirr of colour outside the mildly musty windows. She adored this place, in all of the places she had been in her life time, this felt like her true home.

The pair chatted all the way to the university as they did most days, about nothing in particular, just girly things and polite conversation. Gabriella very much enjoyed Cami's company, it's a shame she was human, there was such a huge part of Gabby's life that she had to keep in the dark. It felt as though she lived a double life at times, not that she was complaining.

Before they knew it the bus pulled up outside the university main building in all its glory. It was much like the French Quarter in its grand lavish architecture. It reminded Gabby so much of the back streets of Paris sometimes, the architecture here, perhaps that's why she liked it. It provided her with a nice balance, the roots of her family together with a fresh start. A place that was hers, just hers. If she ever came across anyone who descended from the family who designed these streets she had promised herself that she would buy them a drink.

The girls walked down the middle aisle of the bus and thanked the driver politely, as they did every day, and set their feet on the dry lawn in front of the main building.

"right, so text me when you're done and I'll let you know where I am ok?" Cami smiled as she starting heading off in the opposite direction to Gabby to cross over to the School of Psychology.

"yep, I'll head into town though right?". The French Quarter is what they referred to as town and it was a good 20 minute bus ride away (it was actually 23 minutes but Gabriella constantly used it as an excuse for being unfashionably late).

"well yeah, that'd be a start" Cami smirked poking fun at Gabby's apparent cluelessness.

"shut up" Gabby laughed as she turned to go her own way up to the classics building which was conveniently located right next to the main building and was arguably the closest building to the bus stop.

"see you later Gabs" Cami smiled

"see ya" Gabby responded and turned. Now to get this bloody seminar over with.


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers

She rolled her eyes as she got off the bus back in her beloved French Quarter. Gabby really hated that book with such a passion. She adored literature, she liked to be cultured in this type of thing but when you're travelling the world and encountering all sorts of incredible things and all that is coming from your home country is Wuthering bloody Heights there isn't really much comparison.

Finally she thought. She could do with that lunch now, she loved to abuse Cami's staff discount and after that bloody seminar she needed a big fat greasy lunch. Again, hooray for being a vampire. Cami had finished a few hours ago and had text Gabby the address of the café she was in and it wasn't far from her apartment.

It was almost a small little hide out under more apartments a little bit like hers, exactly the sort of place that Cami would chose to revise in. Gabby rolled her eyes at the thought. She walked up the wooden grey stairs that creaked as she walked up the and she pushed the door open to have a quick look around for Cami.

She was stood talking to two guys, very weird for her Gabby thought but she welcomed the idea. She walked forwards to join them before realising that she knew one of them, she partied with him and his inner circle every single night… this could be uncomfortable.

"…maybe the opportunity will present itself someday" Cami spoke, Gabby had just caught what she hoped to be the end of the conversation so she didn't have to deal with Cami potentially finding out that she was a vampire.

"how about tonight… 9 o clock, I'll meet you right here?" Marcel stood up. Shit, Gabby didn't know he fancied Cami?! This was all about to get a little bit more technical.

"erm… I have lunch plans with my friend" Cami smiled awkwardly signalling the arrival of Gabby. Damn it Gabby thought, that was not ideal.

"Gabriella" Marcel spoke acknowledging her "I didn't know you two were friends" he knew that Cami had no idea what was truly going on here.

"wait… you two know each other?" Cami seemed confused. She turned to Gabby looking for an answer, a playful smirk plaguing her lips.

"friend of a friend" Gabby smiled in return without even thinking about it. It really didn't bother her anymore that she had to lie, she felt sorry for Cami but that was about it. Like before, she just felt more at ease alone.

"well then I feel a little at odds" the other man spoke with a sinister old English accent. He turned in his seat and stood up in front of the two girls. He was a little taller than Gabriella whilst she was in her heels and he had broad shoulders. He looked strong, Gabby assumed he was a vampire if he had been having lunch with Marcel but she could've sworn that she'd seen him somewhere before.

His dirty blonde hair was tussled but yet still styled in a devil may care sort of way and his eyes were so dark and deep she felt as though they had seen years far more than she had….

"I'm sorry where are my manners, this is my friend Klaus Mikealson" Marcel spoke, knowing that Gabby would know exactly what that entailed.

She did, Niklaus Mikaelson the Original Hybrid. She did not want to get on the wrong side of him, he was notoriously heartless and ruthless, not that she could talk but still. She did not expect him to be that young and well, attractive. Gabby looked up at him as he stood there, a sinister smirk playing on his plump rosy lips.

"Gabriella Buchanan" Gabby smirked back. Once again, she most definitely did not want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Buchanan...I doubt you think the best thing a girl can be in this world is a fool?" he smirked causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. Really, a literature joke?! Gabby had heard those types of jokes constantly for the last century so thanks F. Scott Fitzgerald for that one she thought.

"Well, Klaus, reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope." Gabby smirked back. It was just too easy, if he set them up for her that was an opportunity she simply could not refuse.

"lovely to meet you Gabriella" he smirked, chuckling slightly and crossing his arms across his chest as his eyes were fixated on her.

"likewise" Gabby smiled before turning to Cami and continuing "sweetheart we have lunch reservations" she nodded towards she door suggestively hoping that Cami would catch on and let this die now.

"yeah of course, let's go" Cami continued gathering herself adorably. She was clearly completely confused by the entire situation, Gabby would have to do some serious lying to cover this one.

"so I'll see you tonight?" Marcel smiled hopefully, referring back to the conversation that they must've been having earlier. Gabby hadn't heard too much of it though so she couldn't be sure.

"I'll take it under consideration" Cami smirked before she opened the door for Gabby and they quickly left the café. They continued along the main high street of the corner as Cami laughed:

"of course you know the notorious bad boy of the French Quarter" Cami rolled her eyes as she spoke. Gabby was praying that she didn't bother enquiring any further because she really couldn't be bothered to try and explain this in a horrific detailed web of lies. Uni had just mashed her brains this morning, but she was thankful that she was able to bite back to Klaus Mikaelson a little, she didn't want to show fear to a guy like him.

Gabby shrugged casually "like I said, a friend of a friend, I met him on a night out a few times". She always blamed things like this on her going out all of the time purely because it was something that Cami just didn't understand and really was never likely to.

"yet another reason not to go out with him, I've seen you after one of them, not really my scene is it…" Cami trailed off. Honestly Gabby didn't know what Cami's problem was with guys, she was so confident in front of them and then boom. Not interested. "what about his friend though he was totally checking you out!" Cami added.

Oh she had no idea. Gabby mentally smirked knowing that she was talking about Klaus Mikaelson, the most heartless piece of work on the planet. How is it that Gabby had managed to avoid the Original family for almost 100 years when they built New Orleans from the ground up almost 300 years ago and then ran into one in a café in the 21st century?! Gabby cursed mentally, she couldn't believe her luck. Rumour had it the Originals were nothing but trouble, something she really did not have time for.

"he's not my type" Gabby giggled, still amused by the thought. Mind you, murderous, relentless and remorseless sounds just like Gabby's type.

"oh please! Sexy, British, no sense of social boundaries and mildly terrifying is perfect for you!" Cami giggled in response. She wasn't joking Gabby thought, that was the most terrifying part about it.

"still…" Gabby flaked off. She could not argue with that. Normally Cami would be right on the money and she may well have been as well, but that all went out the window the second Gabby heard the name Mikaelson. Even Gabby could not handle that.

"you know I'm right" Cami smiled pleased with herself, like she had achieved something. They were still walking down to Rousseau's but the town was far busier now at peak time, it would take them slightly longer than usual. All the more time to have this incredibly uncomfortable conversation Gabby thought.

"maybe, I guess we'll have to wait and see if the opportunity presents itself" Gabby chuckled using Cami's own sassy words against her

"don't even start, it got him to stop didn't it?!" Cami laughed, almost as if she was waiting for Gabby to say something about that.

"hey I'm just saying" Gabby smirked, knowing full well she wasn't, she just wanted to get to Cami for a bit of a giggle. She really wished she would give Marcel a chance, Gabby knew that he was a bit of a bad boy but rumour has it he was actually a nice guy and as far as Gabby knew that was true.

"no it's just damaged goods you know? I haven't got the time for that" Cami went on and she was soooo stubborn. Gabby knew that once she had made her mind up on something that was it, sometimes it was admirable but sometimes Gabby thought it was just plain stupid.

"whatever, I think you should go for it but fine" Gabby held her hands up defensively.

"no, not my thing" Cami spoke sternly, ending the conversation somewhat. Alright Gabby thought, that was defensive, oh well.

"come on let's eat" Gabby smiled as they reached the restaurant finally. What should've been almost a minute long walk seemed to have taken them too long for Gabby's liking. She just wanted to get some stodgy food and forget about that awkward exchange.

"yes we should" Cami smiled opening the door for her friend. Gabby was ready to set up camp in Rousseau's as she knew she wouldn't leave for a long time. After they had eaten, Cami would have to start work as it was already 2pm and she started at 5 so there would be no time for anything else. Things didn't really get going in the quarter until about 10pm so Gabby would probably hang around and grab some food and wait until it got dark before she went back to her apartment.

"afternoon ladies" smiled Jack, the owner of the bar. He was human like Cami but he knew about Vampires. Anybody in any sort of authority position in New Orleans knew about the vampires, it was easier to bribe them that way. That's what Gabby had heard anyway.

"heyy" Gabby smiled "tell me you've got something greasy on the menu today darling" she went on, smirking charmingly. Jack was around 30 and she absolutely adored him, he had such a lovely sense of humour and pandered to Gabby like the was the best thing ever to walk the earth. Cami went to drop her bag round the bar and say hi to the other staff leaving Gabby to talk to Jack for a while.

"anything for you Gabz, what do you fancy?" he smiled following the pair to their booth where they always sat. It was like a little routine, they would sit at the booth until Cami had to work when Gabby would move to the bar and attempt to drink it dry.

"a burger, cheese, bacon, deep fried chicken, anything that'll give me a potential heart attack" she smiled sitting down in the booth and crossing one of her legs over the other.

"I'll see what I can do" he smiled adoringly. Gabby loved to play with Jack, he was such a sweetheart and was quite the hand with pub grub.

Once jack had gone back behind the bar Gabby picked up her iPhone and scrolled down her twitter feed. New technology absolutely fascinated her, much as she loved old things, she made it her duty to keep up with the times in all senses.

But soon Cami was back having ordered her food with Jack and joined Gabby in the booth.

"rumour has it two kids fell into the Mississippi last night how tragic" Cami looked genuinely concerned, Gabby sometimes missed the small moments of actually caring but then again, sometimes she didn't.

"hmm" Gabby responded. Firstly she didn't care, secondly they didn't fall into the Mississippi, they were probably turned into Vampires and that was the cover story. Being in New Orleans for so long she knew exactly how these things operated, you only had to have a good head on your shoulders and stay under the radar and you can find out whatever you want to know.

Cami rolled her eyes at Gabby's apparent lack of interest and changed the subject: "ordered a burger?" that got Gabby's attention, any mention of food and she was completely involved.

"I don't know Jack will surprise me I'm sure" Gabby smirked, tucking her phone back in the front pocket of her jeans and giving Cami her full attention.

"do you have every male on the planet wrapped around your little finger or is it just New Orleans?" Cami smirked jokingly sipping at her lemonade that she had got from the bar. She handed Gabby over an identical pint of fresh lemonade dripping in the swamp heat.

"it's limited I think but can't be sure" Gabby laughed taking her lemonade from Cami and taking a sip of it as she immediately felt herself becoming a little bit more relaxed. "doesn't matter anyway, I like being alone"

"so you've drilled into me, if I go out with Marcel will you go out with that Klaus guy?" Cami smirked playfully. Gabby wished she would not keep dredging up this conversation, she had no idea who Klaus was and if she did she would definitely not be speaking so awkwardly.

"NO!" Gabby laughed at how cringy this was "he is not my type…" she couldn't help but laugh and she's fairly sure that if she was human she would've been blushing like crazy by now.

"do you think he's hot?" Cami asked interrupting Gabby from going on any further

"ok fine he is attractive but that is it, I am not going out with him" Gabby almost shouted, it was so uncomfortable she just did not want to be doing this right now. Klaus was just… Klaus! It was just unheard of!

"ok fine!" Cami smiled letting it drop "I just thought there was some chemistry…"

"like I said I'm a people person." Now it was Gabby's turn to interrupt. She was not having the possibility of someone overhearing that she found Klaus Mikaelson attractive! There was no way that was happening!

"fine, neither of us will go out with either of them" Cami smirked, knowing she was getting to Gabby by the defensive attitude she was getting thrown back in her face.

Gabby wondered how she'd been dragged into that, one clever comment and hook line and sinker Cami had overthought it. Humans were such a nightmare Gabby thought and rolled her eyes at the thought of it all.


	3. Chapter 3: Just a drink

**Just a few notes to start with! Firstly, sooooo sorry for the slow update, I've been so busy recently! But with the lovely new Originals episode out, I just HAD to update! **

**Secondly, thank you to the two users who inboxed me with some advice! Like I said, this is my first real attempt at writing so any constructive criticism is very much welcomed! A lot of feedback has got me thinking about having a beta and it's definitely something i'd like to experiment with so if anyone is interested in getting involved in the story let me know, it'd be great to have some help! **

**Thirdly, not that it makes a huge difference, I just wanted to be clear that I have had to change my OCs name. It was Gabriella Dubois but I have now changed it to Gabriella Buchanan. Purely because I (stupidly) didn't realise that the Dubois name was already used with Celeste in the program and I didn't want to cause any confusion! **

**So here we have our first Gabriella/ Klaus interaction. I hope you lot like it! The following chapters will really explore the past so for now Cami may not be particularly present but don't worry, i won't forget about her! **

**As always, any ideas, help and feedback would be AMAZING! **

**Enjoy it guys! **

**Riley :) x**

As predicted, the time was now 8pm and Cami was due to finish. Gabby was perched high up on a bar stool and intended on one last push to get Cami to go out with Marcel. She was leaning her elbows on the bar and sipping on her favourite scotch. The bar was busy tonight, everyone would probably work longer than their select shifts which meant she may well be waiting for Cami for a good half an hour yet.

"good evening Gabriella" a cold empty voice spoke from behind her making her jump somewhat. She recognised the voice from earlier, bloody typical she thought, twice in one day.

"good evening, what brings you to Rousseau's?" she smiled, trying to grin and bear it to show her nice side, she didn't want to anger him and witness that heated temper of his.

"well I just wanted to check up on your friend Cami here, we wouldn't want her to be late for her date now would we?" Klaus smirked with a sinister look in his eyes. He moved over to the bar next to Gabby and sat down on the stool next to her. Don't panic Gabby she thought to herself, he will know if you are panicking.

"my thoughts exactly" Gabby smiled, maybe she wouldn't have to persuade Cami, it seemed that Klaus was going to do it for her.

"I know why you're here, I get the bro code" Cami appeared at that precise moment with her bags and her jacket, obviously ready to go. "listen I haven't got time for damaged guys…" she went on, trying to walk around the two vampires so she could leave the bar but Klaus stood up taking her hand to stop her.

"I understand love…" Gabby just sat there fascinated by him. His voice was so sinister and almost like a whisper, he seemed calm and collected like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he had a plan. "but you will go out with him an give him once chance, and you will watch everything he does, where he goes and who he talks to understood?"

Ah, compulsion. Gabby should have known, Cami had never had one drop of vervain in her life she literally had no chance, not against an Original. As for Gabby she had ingested vervain every day for the last 60 years, she even took it one step further.

Cami smiled and nodded and before Gabby knew it she was gone. Wait… now she was left in a bar with Klaus Mikaelson. Shit.

"now what to do with you sweetheart, I don't like people knowing my plans" he smirked as the bartender passed him a scotch and he lent on the bar with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"that's a shame, I do like to dabble in the diabolical" Gabby smirked to match his and finished the last of her drink as she turned to him and kicked one of her legs over the other.

"can we have a refill for the lady please?" he spoke politely to the bartender noticing that Gabby had finished her scotch. He then continued on with Gabby, he seemed amused, in a terrifying way "though I suppose you too ingest toxic vervain on orders of Marcel?"

Gabby scoffed at the insinuation that Marcel could tell her what to do. She had seen him be born for goodness sake. The cheek of it she thought.

"Marcel couldn't tell me what to do if he tried" she rolled her eyes and shook her head of him, he was just a puny little vampire who got lucky on a secret weapon.

"is that so… I like you already" he smirked studying her face intently. It was a little creepy actually Gabby thought, Cami was right, he really didn't have any particular sense of social boundaries. For a second she forgot that he was a psychopath but then again, the way he was looking at her quickly brought it back to her.

Gabby chuckled slightly but refused to acknowledge what he had just said, she wanted to keep a huge distance between her and the Mikaelson family. She just sat there sipping her drink hoping that he would get the hint.

"so…." he went on, apparently not getting the message. "what'll it be love, compulsion?" he smirked leaning back on his stool. God he was a little shit, Gabby thought.

"oh no I take vervain" She smiled, a little light in her eyes "but on my own accord" she knew she was playing with fire but she couldn't help herself.

That seemed to amuse him somewhat as he brought his hand to cover his mouth and wiped downwards as he chuckled a dark sinister chuckle.

"perhaps I shall bleed it out of you then?" he asked, as if she would actually consider the options

"dramatic" Gabby smirked widening her eyes in false fear, wait, was it false? She wasn't exactly sure anymore "I'm marked by vervain infused ink, somehow I don't doubt that you would skin me alive but that'd be a little much don't you think?" she smiled her most charming smile in his direction, hoping that he would just let it die.

"well I have been known to go too far to make a point in my time" he smirked sitting forwards to talk more closely to her, he seemed relaxed, but there was no chance in hell Gabby would let her guard down around him. "but tell me Gabriella, what is stopping you from revealing all of these frivolities to your darling friend?" he almost whispered, a serious tone back now, almost as if he was threatening her.

"she's not my friend, I couldn't care less about her, does that help?" She smirked, Gabby enjoyed being heartless, whilst Cami was fun, like she said before, alone was better. Always.

"somewhat" he responded after careful consideration. He just chuckled with that soft sinister smile on his lips again. "I know you know who I am love but there is no need to be afraid" he chuckled, surprising Gabby somewhat. She supposed he hadn't given her a reason to be afraid, but still, he was a hybrid prick.

"if you say so" she smiled politely, in attempt to find an end to the conversation and make a quick escape. Unfortunately for her Klaus was having absolutely none of it.

"I do" he spoke seriously, every time he switched moods like that it frightened her, she never knew exactly what he meant, it was very unnerving. "I'm just here for a drink" She thought he was trying to be reassuring but she still wasn't convinced.

"there you are Gabz, didn't know you had a date tonight" Jack smiled trying to make her uncomfortable as he handed her the scotch that Klaus had so politely ordered for her. Damn humans are so oblivious Gabby thought. From now on she was putting a serious embargo on people assuming she had a thing with Klaus Mikaelson.

"how very rude love" Klaus smirked at Gabby. She couldn't believe that he was actually going along with this. She was so ridiculously uncomfortable, but she would not let him win, not even slightly.

"'I'm sorry jack, this is-"

"nik" Klaus interrupted quickly

"this is nik" she smiled. Gabby couldn't help but think how surreal this all was, jack better not speak a word of this to anyone.

"nice to meet you" Jack smiled before lowering his voice to speak just to the two vampires sat at his bar "just don't cause any trouble" he smirked, particularly eyeing Gabby.

"sweetheart when have I ever caused trouble…" Gabby smirked playfully which apparently amused Klaus as she heard him chuckle next to her. She snapped her gaze back to him as if to question what he was giggling away at.

"look after her" Jack spoke causing Gabby to cringe internally. She almost winced at the thought but didn't want to show fear. She knew that Klaus had told her not to be afraid but she wouldn't let herself be that stupid.

"oh I will do" Klaus smirked whilst not changing his gaze from Gabriella, she found it incredibly unnerving. With that Jack continue to serve customers who were still ordering food across the other side of the bar, some other little humans, Gabby could hear their heartbeats.

"thanks for the refill" Gabby smiled courteously . She did hate bad manners after all and he did just buy her another drink.

"no need to thank me, it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to do otherwise on a date now would it?" he smirked still holding on to the hideous awkwardness of the previous conversation

"yeahh sorry about that" Gabby smiled, Jack liked to watch her squirm, she thought of him as very much an older brother figure.

"oh not at all love, it's no inconvenience to me to be seen with a girl such as yourself" he smiled. Did Klaus Mikaelson just throw her a compliment, really?

"I thought you were the big bad hybrid?" she smirked as she sipped her scotch, not really sure how to react to that. He must have an ulterior motive, surely? This was very very surreal Gabby thought.

"I am" he smirked cheekily. Gabby was interested now, he was obviously there for a reason even if the reason was currently unknown, there was no way that he was just there.

"so what're you doing here?" Gabby smiled endearingly. She didn't want him to think she was being rude, she was merely curious… and terrified that he wanted something from her.

"relaxing after a long day" he smirked, she couldn't help but not trust him. After everything she'd heard she refused to believe the idea that he was here to have a conversation.

"really? whatever you say now I will believe you" Gabby challenged

"really" he smiled to match hers. Busted, he had his chance Gabby thought. She'd played careful enough, he'd had his chance to tell her why he was really there. Did he really think she was that naïve?

"well, I think you came here to compel Cami to spy on Marcel for you and whilst you were here you thought you'd suss me out to see where and how I could fit into your diabolical little plans and you don't have to tell me I'm right because I know I am" Gabby smirked, necking the last of her scotch and slamming the glass down on the bar before crossing her arms across her chest smugly. She knew she'd backed him into a corner.

"very well" he chuckled grabbing the bottle of scotch from behind the bar and turning back towards her. "can I offer you another drink?"

"no thank you, I really have to get going" Gabby smiled hoping that he would let her leave without too much objection.

"come on now love, it's just a drink" he smirked mischievously. Was it? Gabby thought, or was there something going on here?!. She didn't really have to go but she thought better of staying there with a psychopath. But something told her to stay, maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was boredom but there was something about him that was fascinating. "No more secrets" he smirked to finish it off

"well since you asked nicely" Gabby smiled reluctantly resettling in her stool and passing her now empty glass back over to Klaus.

"lovely" Klaus smirked as he poured scotch out into Gabby's glass as she sat there. Gabby oddly felt a little more comfortable, she didn't know whether she should but she did. He'd asked her to stay, that must've meant something she thought. He must want something from her. "Now I have a few questions, if you don't mind?" he asked as he handed over her scotch and waited for an answer

What the hell Gabby thought: "go ahead" she smiled politely as she took a sip from the scotch that he had handed to her. "oh but only if I can ask a few of my own"

"I'm afraid that's not how it works love" he smirked. Gabby rolled her eyes and went to stand up and leave again. She did not have time for this, yes she was scared of him but she really did not like to be manipulated. "wo, slow down love, I didn't realise this was a deal breaker" he chuckled holding up his hands a little

"what do you want from me Klaus?" Gabby spoke sternly without sitting back down. She threw her bag on her shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest. She was a strong girl, she didn't need to stay here and pretend to be interested in his schemes…. regardless of how hot he was.

"come on sweetheart…" he smirked attempting to coax her around but Gabby felt as though she had hung around for long enough.

"I'm sorry nik but I have to get back home" she smiled politely but knowing that he had sensed her want to leave.

"well please allow me to escort you home" he smiled to match hers and stood with her. Gabby wasn't sure how she should respond to that, he was very sinister and terrifying too. She didn't want to say no. However she was also scared as to what would happen if she said yes.

"it's alright, I can handle it" she smiled playfully. No matter how scary he was, she did not want to show him weakness. Even if it did mean going out on a limb a little bit.

"I don't doubt it" Klaus smiled a small half-hearted smile back at her. She still wasn't sure if he was going to let her leave. She knew he was up to something and it didn't take a genius to see he was not too fond of that idea.

"thanks again for the drink" she smiled politely as she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked around the hybrid towards the door, silently hoping that she would reach it without a challenge. She focussed her eyes on the door and just walked straight towards it, not flinching even slightly, if anything she was determined.

To her surprise she reached the door. She made it out of the café without so much of a murmur from the hybrid. Gabby felt herself release a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. God he was terrifying she thought. She decided to try and shake it off and think of the fun night she had ahead. She reached for her phone in the back of her jeans pocket as she remembered she had felt it buzz during her brief meeting with Klaus.

Just pretend it never even happened she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Rebekah

**Ok guys this story is chapter is a bit of a transition chapter. The aim is to move from introducing the characters into more of the bulk of the story. Obviously there is still a lot we don't know but this chapter will be the beginning of any real story :)**

**Also I am still looking for a beta, this story is getting pretty exciting so if anybody is interested PM me! **

**Hope you enjoy it, like I said, it's more of a transition chapter so keep an open mind and watch out for new chapters coming very soon! They're going to be good! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Riley x**

A few days went by as normal and nothing more out of the ordinary happened. Both Gabby and Cami continued their studies as normal but Cami had been on her date with Marcel and loved every second of it. Gabby suspected she had been compelled though. She had been unusually vague and disinterested in the entire thing. However, Gabby had had a good run of nights out with Diego and had almost forgotten about the odd night she had had at Rousseau's almost a week ago.

Gabby was on the way back to the quarter having had her last lecture of the week and was thoroughly looking forwards to having a quiet drink alone at a small café near her flat. Since she had run into Klaus she was consciously avoiding Rousseau's so as not to be made uncomfortable again. It was the café that Loretta used to own before she became too old and fragile to do so anymore and it was now run by her granddaughter Ariadne. Ariadne was a small, timid girl. In all of the years that Gabriella had visited the café she hadn't had but one conversation with her.

"can I have a tall caramel latte please" Gabriella smiled politely as she handed a couple of dollars over to the young teenage human cashier who must've been new.

Once her drink was ready Gabby took a seat way in the corner and dumped her bag down. She relaxed back into the worn leather arm chair and let her mind wonder to the sound of the smooth jazz being played. The 20s were her favourite era by a long shot, the fashion, the music, the men. She loved it all. No decade had come close since then for Gabby.

"excuse me love is this seat taken?" somebody asked.

Gabby snapped out of her daze and looked up to see the girl who had asked the question. She was slender and dressed in black with a leather jacket to match her high heel black shoe boots. Her blonde hair fell down in waves over her shoulders and as Gabby's gaze fell to the face of the stranger, she recognised her almost immediately.

"no, go ahead" Gabby smiled in response

"Gabriella" the girl smirked as she sat down and crossed one leg over the other.

"Rebekah" Gabby smiled playfully unsure of how the girl knew her name, in an attempt to match the originals smirk.

Gabby couldn't believe she was running into yet another Original Vampire, Marcel's little baby vamps must've been absolutely quaking in their boots. On the other hand, she was very much excited to run into rebekah as opposed to her brothers, she was far more relatable.

"hmm" rebekah smiled, obviously pleased that Gabby knew who she was "you've met my brothers I assume". She must get that a lot, Gabby thought.

"just the one" gabby answered shortly, still a little wary as to why Rebekah was sitting opposite her in a small café.

"well that's a shame, Elijah's a pleasure, it's a shame the same can't be said for Nik…" she rolled her eyes taking a swig of her coffee.

"on the contrary, we had a lovely chat the other night" Gabby smiled, thinking back for the first time to her evening with Niklaus Mikaelson.

"so I've heard, interesting isn't it" she narrowed her eyes, as if thinking hard about something.

"is it?" Gabby asked, wondering what she was thinking. Why was she here?

Rebekah merely smiled at Gabriella's response. She had followed her to this small run down café in the hope of finding an ally. Klaus had spoken of the girl when Rebekah had first come to town and truth be told Rebekah had hoped to find something she thought she had lost long ago…

"my brother tells me you know a lot of this town?"

"I know a little, I stay out of trouble and pay attention what's it to you?" Gabby spoke cautiously

"truth be told I fancy you as an ally Gabriella" Rebekah smiled

Gabriella studied Rebekah in attempt to discover whether she could trust her or not. She didn't quite understand what was going on here, why did Rebekah need an ally? Why did her brother Klaus have an interest in her? More importantly, did she want to continue her everyday life, or did she fancy getting muddled up in Mikaelson business. Something she had so desperately tried to avoid for the last 300 years.

"why should I need an ally Rebekah?" Gabby smiled leaning back in her chair. Admittedly, curiosity had got the better of her and she wanted answers.

"us girls have got to stick together and you seem like you can handle yourself quite nicely" she smiled matter of factly. "so, what do you say?"

Rebekah leaned forwards towards Gabby and smiled invitingly.

"and what if I agree?" Gabby asked slowly and carefully

"well then the fun can begin" Rebekah smirked with her voice lowered. Damn gabby thought. Why all of the mystery!? If there was one thing she could not resist it was a little adventure.

"and why would you trust me Rebekah?" Gabby was interested now. "I've known you for all of about 2 minutes"

The original vampire smirked playfully and leant back in her seat as if she was deeply considering something. Gabby took the time to study her. She had the same sandy blonde hair that her older brother had, but unlike Klaus's, Rebekah's hair was styled to perfection. She looked far from the girl that Gabby remembered from the early 20th century, before she had fled the city from her father, Mikael.

"what is it they call you these days, is it Gabby?" Rebekah enquired, completely changing the topic. Gabby was incredibly confused.

"do you know something that I don't Rebekah?" Gabby spoke confidently. She didn't like to be toyed with, even by an Original.

"now that is a question" Rebekah chuckled with a sinister smirk playing on her plump rosy lips. She leant forwards towards Gabby and leant her elbows on the rickety coffee table before lowering her voice to almost a whisper:

"I've known you for a lot longer than 2 minutes…. Ella"

Gabby's eyebrows knitted together. She was completely thrown by the statement, her mind was suddenly blank as if she was missing something. As if a part of her had been erased…

"why did you call me that?" Gabby asked. Still keeping her voice stern. She was still incredibly unsure as to whether this was some sort of trick.

"well it is your name" Rebekah chuckled, as if Gabby had missed something obvious. Nobody had ever called her Ella, not that she could remember.

"nobody has ever called me Ella, Rebekah" Gabby smiled. She thought it must have been a trick. She had been known as Gabby for as long as she could remember.

"now you see that IS interesting" Rebekah smirked once again leaning back in the leather bound arm chair. As if to go back to her thoughts, leaving Gabby confused and somewhat intimidated.

"care to explain why?" Gabby responded, somewhat frustrated. If there was one thing Gabby hated it was being out of the loop. She had always prided herself on knowing everything about everyone and she disliked anything that threatened to upset that balance.

However, with a blink of an eye the arm chair opposite Gabby was empty. As if nothing had happened. Gabby blinked hard and wondered if she had been having some sort of horrific hunters hallucination. She looked around her only to see that everything was the same as usual. There was not one single coffee cup out of place.

….

Klaus was sitting alone in the study when he heard the front door slam. The loud noise was followed by the distinctive clicking of heeled boots, followed by the even more distinctive:

"NIK!" Rebekah always had a habit of making herself heard he thought.

"now now Rebekah, what could be so important that you would risk a scuff on those darling new shoes of yours?" he smirked, barely even glancing up from the drawing that he had started a few days ago.

"well why don't you tell me, Nik, I ran into Gabriella…" she started, as she began to pace around the study, picking up objects and putting them back down again as she went. It had been a while since Rebekah had been in this house, the one she used to call home, yet everything seemed to be just as they had left it.

"go on…" Klaus prompted, still not flinching.

"well she had no recollection of me whatsoever and I merely want to know why" she smirked. Turning on the spot and leaning her hands on the desk that Klaus was sat behind. Her intense stare causing him to glance upwards before slowly continuing:

"well little sister you are somewhat forgettable" he smirked mischievously before returning to his sketch and kicking his legs up onto the desk.

"I'm glad you find this amusing" Rebekah smirked, her eyes fixated on her brothers. She was not backing down: "I know you had something to do with this and I will find out why"

Rebekah was fed up of being pushed around by her brother. He had manipulated her for as long as she could remember yet she just didn't have it in her to leave him. The promise she made kept ringing in her ears, always and forever. She went to leave the study, frustrated at how little help her brother was, not that she expected anything more.

"why so hurried Rebekah?" came the calm voice of her eldest brother from the doorway. Unfortunately she was not in the mood for a little sibling bonding. She knew she that she knew this Gabriella girl, and she knew something was going on.

"our sister fancies herself as detective Elijah" Klaus smirked before Rebekah had time to even process a response.

Elijah merely smirked in Rebekah's direction, and that was enough. She marched out of the room and down the long extravagant hall way. She was determined and she would find out what was going on this time, if only to spite her brothers. The two brothers were left alone in the study in silence.

"what was that all about?" Elijah smiled playfully. It was rare to see him smile these days, even when he did he always seemed a little forlorn. It seemed that all of these sibling games had taken their toll on the eldest Original.

"some girl from the quarter…you know how she gets" Klaus brushed it off casually as he still continued his sketch. It was really taking shape now, he had forgotten how much he cared for art since his time away from New Orleans.

"speaking of which, Sophie Deveraux mentioned a name earlier that seemed awfully familiar but I could not quite place it…"

Elijah walked over to the desk where his younger brother sat so nonchalantly with a small smirk plaguing his lips.

"and what, pray tell, was said name brother?" Klaus smirked, finally placing his sketch down beside him and shifting his body forwards in order to rest his elbows on the desk, giving Elijah his full attention.

"Gabriella Buchanan."


	5. Chapter 5: Names

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**I've been super stressed out with essay writing this week so I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's so much fun writing Gabby/Klaus interactions because sometimes they seem so similar! Anyway, I hope you are all enjoying the story and thanks so much for reviewing, favouriting and following I really appreciate it. I promise there will be explanations coming up but who doesn't love a bit of suspense?! Hopefully these next few chapters will be entertaining for you guys.**

**As always, please get in touch if you have any advice for me or if anyone is looking to get involved in the story. I still don't have a beta which does slow me down in my updates so sorry about that! If anyone is interested PM me as always :) **

**But for now, here's chapter 5, enjoy! **

**Riley :) x**

Cami had been fairly off the radar over the last few weeks, she had gone a little crazy over her brother again. Ever since her 'date' with Marcel she really hadn't been too talkative and had been obsessed with an old town mystery. Gabby decided to just leave her to it and assumed it had something to do with whatever Klaus had compelled her to do that week. Gabby herself had had very little to do at uni as it was reading week, so naturally she had spent her time going out with Diego and dancing until she dropped. All of the time she had spent in the Quarter the last couple of days she had come to realise that her love for the city had been somewhat rekindled recently. She was unsure why, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

Today was Monday and Gabby had planned a shopping trip in order to restock her wardrobe for the week of parties ahead. She had plenty of clothes but she just could not resist the fashion of the 21st century. There was something so liberating about it. Besides there had been some fairly extreme weather recently and Gabby wanted to make sure that she would have something to wear whatever the bizarre weather phenomenon. She had just locked her door in the usual fluster whilst shouting to lovely Loretta across the way when she was scared half to death by a voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"going somewhere love?" Gabby could almost hear the smirk from his tone. Just when she thought that her completely bizarre encounters with the Mikaelson siblings were done and dusted.

"shopping if you must know" Gabby smiled endearingly "what are you doing here?"

She had to admit, after Rebekah had called her Ella the other day Gabby had felt odd. She felt a little curious. However she was never one to ponder things, since the day she hadn't lost any more than a minute of thought on the subject. But now with Klaus standing before her, all of that curiosity came rushing back through her and seemed to hit her like a brick wall.

"fancied a stroll" he smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he stood firmly in front of her, blocking her exit to the stairway.

"really?" Gabby raised her eyebrows and almost scoffed. She just could not help herself. Niklaus Mikaelson, a notorious psychopath, out for a stroll. For some reason it was just not something that she could believe. "I thought we agreed no more secrets"

He let out a small chuckle in response. He obviously recognised his own words from the night they had met being spoken back to him.

"well you've got me there" he smirked, holding his hands up in defeat before continuing "I came to talk with you regarding my sister Rebekah"

"I hardly met the girl" Gabby answered defensively. She knew she wouldn't find out his true intentions of being there. The Mikaelson's seemed very calculating and manipulative and Gabby knew that he was withholding information that he didn't want her to know.

"how do you even know where I live?!" she continued with a stern and steady voice as she lost her patience a little and walked straight passed him, determined to have a nice time on her shopping trip and get herself away from this ridiculous family drama.

"come on now sweetheart no need to get testy" he chuckled as he followed her. She could not see him but she could tell he was not taking her seriously.

"cut the crap Klaus, I'm not about to get involved in Mikaelson business" Gabby dismissed him slightly. She felt a little bit of an adrenaline rush at the thought of him flying off the handle and torturing information out of her but kept her voice steady nonetheless. For a second she wasn't sure he was going to respond but then came a smooth voice, no different from before.

"why so quick to jump to conclusions Gabriella?" he whispered straight into her ear making her jump away a little out of reflex. He must've vamp sped up behind her because one second she was storming away and the next he was right up against her.

"what is it with you Mikaelson's and names? nobody has called me Gabriella in centuries Niklaus" Gabby mimicked him by emphasising his full name. Unfortunately this seemed to spur him on more, it was almost as if he enjoyed bickering with her.

"not since your father I'll wager" Klaus smirked with a small glint in his eye that definitely did not go unnoticed by Gabby.

"you're right" Gabby was confused. There were not many people still alive in the Quarter who knew that, he must've somehow got someone to talk. "who told you that?"

"so now you're interested" he smirked simply standing about a metre away from her this time. She was facing him now as he had stopped her in her tracks.

"you are such an arse" Gabby smiled as she turned and started walking again. She put it down to a lucky guess, his demeanour was jovial and therefore she assumed that she would just call his bluff.

"that may be so but admit it, you are beginning to enjoy my company" Klaus had taken it upon himself to follow Gabby towards the bus stop even though she was trying as hard as she could to show disinterest.

"oh really, when did you deduce that? In the last 90 seconds or the last time we met for what? About an hour a few weeks ago?" Gabby quite frankly had no patience when it came to things she didn't know anything about. That and Klaus was now cutting into her oh so precious shopping time.

"perhaps" he smiled a sinister smile that seemed to look straight through Gabby "I'd like to apologise for my absence, I've had business to attend to"

"I didn't realise I should've been waiting for you to appear?" Gabby smiled in disbelief. How self-centred was this guy? She thought. Then as if to answer her own question she remembered who she was walking next to.

"well you do owe me a drink, I do plan to use that to my advantage" he spoke

"ok seriously what do you want?" Gabby found herself almost laughing at the situation. If she had been with any other guy she would've suspected that that was some sort of horrendous pick up line. But Niklaus Mikaelson? Surely not.

"I just want to know what happened between you and my little sister, I'd hate to think she is attempting to exercise her bad influences on you" he smirked as he stepped one step closer to Gabby, who was now leaning against the back wall of the bus stop.

"fine…" Gabby sighed giving in to him, at this point she would have said anything to get to the shops a little bit faster. "she sat down, said she wanted to be allies and called me Ella before disappearing, very rudely I might add" Gabby spoke sternly remembering how Rebekah had disappeared without so much of an explanation.

"my darling sister does often forget her manners" he smirked as he seemed to be remembering past situations. Gabby assumed from this that this was textbook Mikaelson behaviour, causing her to roll her eyes slightly and cross her arms across her chest.

"I did notice" she smiled a sarcastic smile. Klaus could tell that Gabby was becoming fed up and impatient. However that was something that made him want to continue, he very much enjoyed talking to someone who was not terrified of him.

"so you're not in the slightest bit interested as to why Rebekah referred to you as Ella?" Klaus smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

Gabby thought about asking for a split second but then thought better of it. She knew he wouldn't have dangled it in her face just to give in and tell her. That is not how Niklaus Mikaelson operates.

"I was, but I expect I will never be so lucky to find out" Gabby smirked to match his. She realised she was not scared of him. He was very intimidating and still very sinister and manipulative but Gabby knew she could stand her ground. She continued to storm away towards the bus stop as she had done before he had snuck up on her.

"I could tell you-" he called after her.

For goodness sake Gabby thought. This was becoming frustrating. He was on the verge of having her wrapped around his little finger. Gabby suspected that was something he was used to but still. She hated being manipulated more than anything. She felt completely useless and knew that she did not have any option but to go along with it if she wanted to find anything out about the Ella thing. So really she only had two options. Suck up to Klaus and hope that he would eventually tell her, even though she was fairly certain he would not. Or she could continue avoiding the Mikaelson family completely and forget about the entire thing. The latter sounded far more appealing she thought.

"listen Klaus…" Gabby sighed frustrated, turning back to face him and walking back towards him before continuing in a slow and somewhat matter of fact voice:

"I hate to disappoint but I really could not care less about the Ella thing. So if you were looking for some little lapdog to be your new play thing then I'm sorry but you've got the wrong girl. Now if you'd excuse me…" she ended with a small smile before she turned on her heels and walked away from him for the third time.

"harsh" Klaus spoke quietly to himself through a smirk. He decided to let her go, knowing full well that eventually she would come back. Now that the seed had been planted he knew that there was no way Gabby would be able to resist her own curiosity. It was only a matter of time.

"well I must admit, everything makes a lot more sense now" a voice spoke from behind Klaus. A voice that he knew well as his older brother Elijah's. His brother had a habit of watching from a far whilst methodically acquiring all sorts of knowledge, Klaus however, had a lot more of a direct approach.

"I'm not sure what you mean brother" Klaus spoke in his usual sinister condescending tone. Something that had become the norm when he was around his two remaining siblings.

"the girl, Gabriella Buchanan, that was her was it not?" Elijah spoke with a small smile playing on his lips as if he knew something. It was a look that made Klaus incredibly uneasy, he hated being out of control, something that Elijah knew only too well.

"well it seems Rebekah is not the only one who fancies themselves as a detective" Klaus smirked as he moved towards his older brother hoping that that was the end of the conversation.

"well Niklaus Rebekah appears to be on to something…." Elijah started before he seemed to become lost in thought as he stared at the bus stop where Gabriella had boarded the bus not 30 seconds ago.

"not you too, please, do enlighten me!" Klaus laughed as he scoffed at his brothers suggestion. Klaus knew his siblings would over complicate things, they always did, family was nothing but a hindrance to Klaus Mikaelson, ever since he was young. Elijah ignored the blatant sarcasm evident in his brothers voice before continuing:

"If, as Rebekah claims, Gabriella sees no connection to the name Ella she must be compelled" Elijah spoke as he regained his thought and focussed back on his brother before him. This caused Klaus to break into a deep, patronising laugh.

"oh bravo Elijah, half the people in this bloody city have been compelled!-" he started in retort before Elijah cut in quickly-

"-but Gabriella is a vampire" Elijah stated, knowing what implication that had on whatever was going on with Gabriella Buchanan.

"stating the obvious again brother" Klaus brushed it off slightly before going to walk past Elijah in the hope of getting as far away from this situation as physically possible. He really did not have time for his little sisters drama.

"perhaps I should speak more openly.." Elijah started, stepping in front of Klaus blocking his quick escape.

"be my guest…" Klaus spoke a little agitated by the tone of his brothers voice but knowing he could not run. Elijah had worked it out, it was only a matter of time before he went digging. However, this was not something that Klaus wanted to discuss any time soon, particularly out on the streets of the Quarter.

"I did not compel Gabriella, it is fairly clear that Rebekah did not compel her and anybody else with the capability to do so is dead. That only leaves one option…" Elijah narrowed his eyes in confusion as he looked at his brother. But Klaus was, as always, unwavering.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Klaus smirked, seemingly indifferent to the situation. Even after all of these years Elijah found it increasingly difficult to second guess his brother, something that annoyed him more and more each day. Elijah could not help but laugh slightly at his brothers' ability to draw out a conversation for all that it was worth. Elijah went on….

"Well Niklaus… that leaves you."


	6. Chapter 6: Elijah

**Ok first of all, I should say that from now on this will be sort of AU. It will loosely follow the Originals story line but I will be picking and choosing which bits I use and sometimes there might be time jumps. The main purpose of this being Rebekah is my ABSOLUTE favourite character and she is a huge part of this story so she will NOT be leaving as the Originals story line would suggest. Also, having seen the promo for next weeks episode I am unsure of how Geneveive will come into this story, we will have to see how things go. So basically, if I don't like the Originals story line from now on I am just going to ignore it. Just so you are all aware, but like I said there won't be any crazy changes (like Rebekah leaving) don't worry. **

**so to conclude... THIS STORY WILL NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINALS PLOTLINE TO THE LETTER. Just to be clear :) I hope nobody is too disappointed about this, I just can't have Rebekah leaving, it wouldn't be the same! **

**Other than that, as you know the story is getting juicy now. Elijah confronted Klaus about compelling Gabby but Klaus is being his usual self and having none of it! What do you think? Did he compel Gabby? Why would he compel her? and most importantly, why wouldn't he admit it?! I love hearing feedback from you guys so definitely keep reviewing, it makes me want to update more when I can see that people are enjoying my story!**

**So here is Chapter 6, I hope you guys like it! I'm having a great time writing it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Riley x**

Klaus rolled his eyes and continued in his usual manner whilst smirking mischievously.

"of the thousands of vampires I have compelled over the years you expect me to remember some girl from the French Quarter" Klaus chuckled lowering his voice

"but you do" Elijah stated matter of factly

"Enough of these childish accusations Elijah, even if I did compel her, I can assure you she is nothing" Klaus spat the words out as he spoke them close to Elijah.

Elijah contemplated a response but thought better of it. Klaus was not known for his humanity, in fact, quite the opposite. Elijah knew there would be no moving him regardless of what had actually happened with Gabriella. All that Elijah knew was that which Rebekah had told him. Gabriella Buchanan was a friend of Rebekah back when they first settled in New Orleans, quite a close friend in fact. To his concern Gabriella and Niklaus had never been anything more than polite acquaintances, if that. This was very interesting indeed.

Klaus stormed away past his brother and headed back towards the mansion. He did not want to continue with these frivolities any longer. He did not want to be a part of this game that his siblings seemed to be playing.

Gabriella smiled to herself as the bus trundled along through her beloved New Orleans. She could not wait to go shopping, at least, that's what she was telling herself. She just could not get the Ella thing out of her mind, she kept trying but she just could not. For goodness sake she thought. This was not what she wanted. She was perfectly contempt with life and happy with her everyday routine. She really doubted that she would be able to keep her mind off what was happening with the Originals.

"for god's sake" Gabby whispered standing up from her seat on the bus before rushing down to the driver. "could you drop me here please?" she asked without even having to compel him

Once she was back on the street, she realised she was only a few blocks from her flat so decided to walk and get some air into her lungs and have a think.

After about 5 minutes of walking she noticed a man approaching in a suit, he cannot have been that much older than her. But for some reason he seemed particularly commanding in his presence, there was wisdom in his eyes and a certain aura around him. Elijah Mikaelson. It must be the case, always in a suit, yes it must be she thought. All of a sudden his voice broke her train of thought:

"Gabriella Buchanan?" Elijah smiled politely. Gabby assumed he knew exactly who she was but appreciated the niceties nonetheless.

She was surprised he had stopped to speak to her, she wondered whether or not he was following her. Surely not? She was of no value to the Mikaelson's. She really did not want to become part of whatever was going on, but then again, why had she got off the bus? Gabby's head was spinning but she tried to shut it out in order to respond to the eldest Original stood before her.

"indeed" she smiled politely, stopping in her tracks in order to converse with Elijah.

"Elijah Mikaelson, you've heard of me?" he smiled to match hers, he seemed incredibly charismatic, but in a different way to his siblings.

"of course" Gabby continued to paint on her smile, she could think of 1000 places she would've rather been at that exact moment. She continued:

"is there something I can help you with Elijah?"

"as a matter of fact there is, however I feel it is not something to be discussed in the street" he went on. He did seem different to both Rebekah and Klaus in many aspects but he did have the same air of mystery about him.

"ok, well we can go back to my flat if you'd like? It's only around the corner" Gabby smiled politely. Elijah seemed a lot easier to warm to then his siblings, she felt a lot more at ease around his, it was almost relaxing.

"actually I was hoping I could show you something, if of course it is not an inconvenience?" he smiled a charming smile

Gabby scoffed inwardly at the mention of inconvenience. This whole thing was inconvenient in Gabby's eyes, having the originals in town had been nothing but a pain in the backside so far. However, she couldn't help but think that Elijah was her best bet at getting answers and after all, there was a reason she got off that bus.

"sure, why not" Gabby smiled, with all of the niceness she could muster "where are we going then?" she went on

"towards the house that I share with my siblings who I assume you have met?" he smirked

"I have, charming" Gabby decided to keep it short and sweet

"not a word most commonly used" he chuckled slightly as they began to walk down a little side street that Elijah had led them down. Gabby assumed that the Mikaelson mansion was on the outskirts of town somewhere, there wasn't anywhere big enough to place an extravagant house in the centre of the city.

"tell me Gabriella, how long have you lived in the city?" Elijah asked, realising he was not going to get anything else out of Gabriella on the topic of his siblings

"erm about 150 years I think" Gabby smiled thinking of her time in the city and how quickly her love for it had grown

"ah so you are aware of my family's presence in this city?" Elijah continued. Gabby wondered why Elijah was so interested in her and why she was important in this situation but she assumed some polite conversation would not do any harm.

"absolutely, I'm aware you and your siblings built this city from the ground up and what a wonderful job you did I must say" she smiled looking up at the buildings piled on top of each other either side of the narrow street they had almost reached the end of.

"well, I'm sure my brother will be pleased that you see it that way. Call him what you will but he does have a splendid eye for good architecture" Elijah smiled. It was odd hearing Klaus referred to like that, and even more odd that it was Klaus's work that Gabby had been shamelessly admiring for the last century.

"so Klaus designed these streets?" Gabby asked confused, surely such a brutish monster couldn't have had such an outrageously beautiful mind.

"yes that never fails to surprise" Elijah smiled at her. His eyes were dark brown and very different to his brothers. Elijah had soothing eyes whilst Klaus had eyes that could stare right through you. A feeling that Gabby didn't think she could ever get used to.

"he is quite the artist. Which is actually, what I wanted to discuss with you… if you could follow me please"

Now they were out of sight, Elijah vamp sped forwards through the streets with Gabby closely behind him. All that Gabby could do was think back to her promise that she would buy a drink for whoever designed these streets, who knew something so small could bite her in the ass so badly. She tried to push it out of her mind as she followed Elijah but soon her mind had another focus.

As they rounded the corner a gorgeous white, perfect 19th century mansion towered over them. It had black shutters on every window and 4 huge pillars going all the way from the roof of the house down to its foundations. It was absolutely beautiful, it was all Gabby could do not to leave her mouth hanging open at the sheer sight of it. It was purely magnificent.

"I'm glad you like it" Elijah smiled, clearly noting the look of sheer admiration plastered on Gabby's face. She quickly snapped out of it as she remembered where she was and what she was doing and quickly followed Elijah up the steps to the mansion.

"did Klaus design this too?" Gabby asked, still taken back by the grand architecture

"not exactly, this house belonged to the governor before we moved here back in the early 18th century" Elijah smiled back to Gabby as he went to open the front door.

Gabby suddenly felt incredibly uneasy about this entire situation. She really did not know what she was getting herself in for. The Originals clearly wanted something from her but she didn't know what it was and she wasn't sure she was putting herself in the best position by trying to find out.

"what's she doing here?" came an aggressive voice that took Gabby by surprise as she followed Elijah into the mansion.

They came face to face with Klaus as soon as they stepped through the door. His eyes were just as Gabby remembered, staring straight through her. She knew he was talking to Elijah but Klaus was focused on Gabby. Gabby could not even move, there was something paralysing about the hostility in his eyes. It confused her but above all it rendered her absolutely speechless. She had no idea what to do or say. She just stood there. Her eyes focused on his. He had her unwavering attention.

"Gabriella is a guest of mine Niklaus, I invited her here to tell me more about what on earth has happened since we fled. I'd appreciate it if you could find it in yourself to be civil."

Elijah remained calm. His eyes remained the polar opposite of Klaus's. Calm, cool and collected. Gabby presumed that he must've been used to his brothers outlandish behaviour by now but she certainly wasn't. Klaus had been nothing but civil, if not slightly sinister, towards her. She simply had no idea why he was stood before her almost quaking in anger that she was in his home.

"our town is descending to war and chaos and you want to sit in the study playing nice with strangers from the French Quarter Elijah, it's ridiculous!" he almost spat the last word out but was almost immediately interrupted by the voice of his older brother.

"Niklaus I believe she is of use to us, will you please not be so ill mannered" Elijah spoke with some sort of authority. Gabby was still frozen, her gaze still unbroken with Klaus. Something that Elijah was not slow to pick up on she was sure.

She waited for Klaus to respond which seemed to take a little longer than before. She suspected he must've been contemplating which of them to kill first, but then he spoke again. His voice had changed, he appeared to have calmed down and mellowed slightly:

"my apologies, seeing as she might be of use do allow me to accompany you" Klaus smirked playfully which seemed to dishearten Elijah.

"be my guest" Elijah spoke uncomfortably. Gabby could not help but wonder why Elijah did not want to spend time with Klaus. Well, apart from the obvious psychopathic tendencies.

"good" Klaus smiled "do come through sweetheart" he spoke. The whole time they had been talking Gabby had not seen Klaus look away from her once; however, this was the first time that she knew that he was addressing her personally. By the time Gabby had snapped out of her gaze she realised that Klaus had begun walking through the mansion, presumably looking for some sort of social room to sit in. Gabby spun her head around to look at Elijah with a questioning look. She wanted to know what was going on.

"I was afraid of this…" Elijah sighed before turning towards a grand bookshelf on his left. He seemed to be rushing as if he wanted to get something without being caught by Klaus.

Gabby watched him select a worn leather book, much like those she had at her apartment. He pulled out what seemed like a bit of paper folded into 4 so that it would be concealed perfectly amongst the pages of the book. She went to ask what it was but before she knew it her mouth was covered by his finger, as if to tell her not to speak as he slipped whatever the paper was into the top of her bag. Come to think of it, it made sense. Klaus probably would have heard her and then Elijah's plan, whatever it was, would've been ruined.

"shall we?" Elijah smiled softly as he held his arm out indicating for Gabby to go first down the corridor.

Gabby stepped forwards, unable to do anything else. She was stuck now; she could not get out of this situation. So there she was, about to have tea with two Original vampires who were obviously using her for some sort of reason that she had no idea about. Not ideal at all.


	7. Chapter 7: Mind Games

**So as I said, I am having sooooo much fun with this story so here is another chapter for you lovely people!**

**Just as a quick side note I'd like to address some of the reviews I have received recently. Firstly, I do not have a beta currently, I do all of the proof reading and writing myself as this is my first story I am a little bit inexperienced! Secondly, for VampiresAndLiars, there will DEFINITELY be info about Gabbys past coming soon, including as far back as her transition into a Vampire so watch this space. There is a lot we do not know yet and some of it Gabby doesn't even know yet so don't worry, all will soon be revealed! **

**Lastly, just a quick shout out to all of you that have reviewed! A special shout out to totalRandum and KatarinaRedbird for their consistent feedback! It means a lot to me that you guys take the time to get back to me and, like I said, it makes me want to update! **

**So, here is Chapter 7. I hope you guys are loving it as much as I am! Remember to review!**

**Love you guys, **

**Enjoy! :) **

**Riley x**

Soon Gabby came to a gorgeous open study. It was filled with old books bound by leather. The smell hit her like a brick wall as she entered the room. The smell that she loved so much. Old, worn, used leather. A combination of both that and freshly poured tea lingered in the air. Gabby took a deep breath of the scent and tried to relax. All in all, she had started to enjoy Klaus's company, much as she hated to admit it, and Elijah hadn't been that bad.

"would you like some tea Gabriella?" Elijah smiled as Gabriella took a seat on the long leather sofa type thing across the far side of the room.

"I'd love some thank you" Gabriella smiled politely back in response.

She tucked her bag under the small coffee table next to the chair and crossed her leg one over the other. She just about settled into her environment when a phone rang. Gabby silently prayed that it was Klaus's so that she did not have to be left alone with a slightly maniacal Klaus. However of course, it was Elijah's. As he got up to leave the room and answer it, Gabby tried not to let it show on her face that she was dreading him leaving.

"well here I was thinking you and I were just beginning to get on" Gabby smiled with a wave of new found confidence once Elijah had left the room.

Klaus smirked in response, as he was finishing making the tea that Elijah had only partially started before he excused himself to take the call: "I wouldn't take it too personally love"

"you have got one hell of a temper do you know that?" Gabriella snapped back. There was something about him, he just knew how to push her buttons.

"so I've been told" he smirked as he walked towards her from a small tea trolley by the door. Gabby rolled her eyes but decided that he didn't warrant a response. However, she did thank him for the tea. She was still a little shaken from seeing him in the light that she had just seen. She was beginning to become comfortable with him but then she saw what she knew he already was.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Klaus spoke softly as he took a seat next to her on the sofa. Why was he being pleasant Gabby thought? Why did he care what she thought of him? By this stage, she had had enough of the originals and their games. She decided she might as well go out on a limb and demand some sort of respect. She couldn't go any longer without having a clue what was happening. She needed something, and that need to know what was happening was far greater than her fear of Klaus.

"well you did, I'm really fed up of whatever game you're playing you know" Gabby spat in a lowered tone, for some reason she felt she needed to keep the conversation between the two of them. Klaus seemed somewhat taken back but mustered the response, in an equally low tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about love" Klaus smirked with his usual mischievous smirk which just set Gabby off. She just snapped.

"well I beg to differ, you've taken an interest in me since the second you arrived, you're sister called me Ella, your brother followed me through the town because he wanted to discuss something with me. Then I arrive here and you look like you're about ready to rip my head clean from my shoulders, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Gabby whisper shouted at Klaus.

"I would never hurt you Ella" he whisper shouted back. It seemed as if she had finally rattled him. At last she thought.

If she was honest it had been a long time coming. She was completely agitated and he was treating her like dirt. She deserved to know what was going on and it was about time that she put her foot down. This is what she kept telling herself anyway, really she was absolutely terrified. But, did he just call her Ella?

"is everything alright?"

A calming voice broke the awkward tension that had descended on the room in an instant. Gabby looked at Klaus as if asking him to do something to stop Elijah suspecting anything. He seemed to get the message:

"fantastic" he smirked. It seemed half hearted but Gabby wasn't sure, she may have been reading into it too much.

"excellent, I have to run an errand, I trust you to speak accordingly with miss Buchanan" Elijah seemed distressed and eager to leave Gabby noted. She didn't say anything because she thought better of it and, quite frankly, she was still all over the place from whatever just happened between her and Klaus.

"I'd be happy to" Klaus continued, still avoiding Gabby's gaze which for some reason made her even more uncomfortable.

"good" Elijah smiled as he remained in the doorway. His gaze shifted to Gabby before he gave her a small nod: "miss Buchanan" he smiled knowingly before he turned and left the room.

The two were silent. Gabby didn't know what to say. He knew what he had said and so did she. He knew she had heard it. They both heard the front door close and Elijah was gone. They were alone.

"you called me Ella" Gabby spoke almost inaudibly, stuttering a little on her words. But she still could not look at him.

"slip of the tongue" Klaus spoke half-heartedly. Gabby knew from his tone that she had rattled him, she knew that she was on the verge of finding out what was going on.

"seriously?" Gabby pressed with a small chuckle. She couldn't help herself, he was just so stubborn. She could not believe that he was trying to deny that something was going on.

Klaus stayed still sat next to her. She didn't know what she could do. He wasn't giving in. It was now blatantly obvious that he knew something but he was just being an arse now.

"-so are you going to tell me?" Gabby questioned somewhat awkwardly before turning to face him slightly, looking at him for the first time in a while.

"there's nothing to tell." He spoke matter of factly. It was like he had completely shut down. He was worlds away from the flirty, mischievous prat he had been every other time she had run into him. She really did not know what else to do. Then it hit her. Elijah.

"okkkkkk" Gabby spoke unevenly "well, I'll talk then. Elijah didn't bring me here as a use to you. He brought me here to discuss something with me, something important. He didn't want you to know about it…"

She could tell she was getting his attention. His eyes had softened slightly, but they were still focussed straight ahead, unwavering. He really did not want to look at her.

"he slipped something into my bag" Gabby went on. She knew it was a risk because she really did not know what was going on, it could have been anything that Elijah had handed her. It might not have been the smartest idea to look for the first time in front of the very person that Elijah did not want to be involved. Yet she couldn't help herself. She reached over for her bag and grabbed the folded piece of paper out before turning back to Klaus and looking at him one more time before she opened the paper. She sighed as she continued:

"do you have any idea what this could be?" she smiled, trying her hardest to remain calm and patient. However, Klaus was making it increasingly difficult.

Against all odds he turned to her, he seemed curious. He seemed very tentative, it was strange to Gabby. She felt fairly out of her depth and not really sure what she should've been doing, this was all so new to her:

"I know exactly what it is" Klaus spoke in a soft gravelly tone that reached something within Gabby.

He sounded vulnerable. She didn't know why, not even slightly did she know why but he suddenly seemed a lot more approachable. She couldn't restrain herself any longer. She unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and took a deep breath. He didn't stop her.

Inside was a gorgeous pencil drawing, it seemed to come to life. It was a girl, a girl with curled dark hair facing away from the artists perspective but turning and staring straight at them. Gabby could not help but be blown away at the intricacy of the drawing, it was breath taking. It was her. Gabriella. Only different. She had dark lipstick on and bare eyes with finger curled hair, she looked as she did in the 1920s. As her eyes travelled down the page Gabby realised why Elijah had wanted her to see it.

"Ella Buchanan… signed N.M." she was puzzled for almost a second before it clicked "Niklaus Mikaelson."

She looked to Klaus for some sort of response. Literally anything. If she was confused before this certainly did not help. Her mind was completely boggled. Why did Klaus have a drawing of her from the 1920s? Why did she not remember-

"am I compelled?" Gabby asked already knowing the answer. She was already furious by the sheer thought of it. She HATED being out of control. She hated it. There was nothing that got to her quite like it.

"I think you already know the answer to that love" Klaus spoke as he looked down at the floor. Gabby did not know how to react, he was still hiding something.

"tell me what is going on right now" Gabby was now quivering with rage. She had been compelled. She had been made a mockery of and someone was going to pay for it: "TELL ME" she raised her voice, fed up.

Klaus was silent again, he just shook his head and went back to staring at the one spot on the opposite wall. Unresponsive again. Gabby was done. She was done playing his way, or Elijah's way. Maybe Rebekah was right.

"do you know what, I'm done with this. Goodbye Klaus" Gabby got up off the sofa and threw the drawing down onto the floor. She had almost reached, the door when she heard him stand up.

"wait!" he forced. As if he was pushed to the limit and just had to call after her. Gabby did not turn around, she did however stop dead in her tracks. She was not sure why, perhaps because she was terrified of what he might do otherwise.

Firstly she took a deep breath in an attempt to keep her rage at bay, at least until she made it out of this godforsaken house.

"what!?" she asked as she span round. Clearly still furious, she knew that she had Klaus's attention. He was clearly taken back by her expression. Gabby could not remember a time where she had been so mad. She was going to break whatever horrendous compulsion that she was under, if it was the last thing she ever did.

Klaus did not say a thing. He just looked at her and held out the drawing which he had previously picked up from the floor. He was offering it her as if it was something that she should have wanted. Gabby could not believe him. He refuses to tell her anything about her own bloody life and now expected her gratitude for some drawing she knew nothing about.

"go to hell" Gabby scoffed. She couldn't help but laugh as the words came out of her mouth. The situation she was in was just completely ridiculous.

With that she turned and walked from the room. From the mansion. She left the grounds and stormed back to reality. Her reality. Nobody else's. Not good old Elijah, not manipulative Rebekah. And most definitely not Niklaus Mikaelson's.


	8. Chapter 8: Familiar Faces

**Hey guys, here is chapter 8!**

**Things are starting to become clear now to Gabriella and she may just be catching up with Elijah and Rebekah. Everything is starting to come undone. Prepare for some revelations in the coming chapters. I hope you guys are enjoying it, I have noticed reviews have dropped which is making me a little nervous! I'd really like to know what you guys are thinking because it honestly does effect how and what I write :) **

**Let me know what you guys are thinking! **

**For now, enjoy chapter 8!**

**Riley :) **

**x**

Gabby marched down the street, furious that she had been so stupid as to put herself in that horrid situation. She really should not let curiosity get the better of her. Look where she ended up. In this predicament. All that she knew for sure now was that she had been compelled. She had no idea when, why, by who and god knows what she was told to do.

She was too angry to even think straight. All of the Mikaelson's knew something and none of them had the decency to tell her what the hell was happening. She was not one for being manipulated, not one bit.

"ah Gabriella, fancy seeing you here."

Gabby snapped out of her daze only to see none other than Rebekah Mikaelson standing before. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. She could not believe her luck. Or lack of it, it seemed…

"bloody typical" Gabby chuckled out of sheer frustration "can't you Mikaelson's just leave a girl alone?" she went on before walking straight past her and continuing on her way, hoping that Rebekah would just get the message.

"come now Gabby, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Rebekah pouted in a playful manner with a smirk that Gabby could have slapped straight off of her face. However, Gabby valued her life and would not be so stupid. She hoped she wouldn't be anyway, but in her current state who knows what she could do

"oh so NOW I'm Gabby! What happened to Ella? It seemed to be catching on…" Gabby uttered in a tone of bitter sarcasm. She felt as if she were a joke for some reason. A joke that everybody else was in on.

"now there's the Ella I know" Rebekah smiled a genuine smile. It seemed that way to Gabby anyway. Rebekah now had her attention. Another piece of the puzzle, Rebekah knew Gabby. Again, god knows how, but she did. It was a start, Gabby thought.

"I don't suppose you feel like explaining that one do you?" Gabby raised her eyebrows. She didn't really know why she bothered, she was not expecting anything. Not from an Original.

"can I interest you in a drink?" Rebekah smirked. That was not a no Gabriella thought. That was not a no at all. Perhaps Rebekah was her way in. Well there was only one way to find out, here we go again Gabby thought.

"sure" Gabby forced herself to respond. Against all of her better judgement here she was again, curiosity getting the better of her.

"splendid" Rebekah smiled again, before she turned down a small alleyway that Gabby recognised as the one that she had been down with Elijah not a few hours before.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Gabby whispered to herself before following Rebekah down the cobbled street.

"oh believe it darling" Rebekah started before turning back to face Gabby. Apparently Rebekah had heard her: "this is just like you"

Once Gabby had caught up with her the pair began to walk together, side by side down the bending alleyway back towards Gabby's house and the centre of town. Gabby decided to take advantage of Rebekah's apparently giving mood. Let's face it she did not know when she'd be in a position like this again. Klaus was unbearable and Elijah was under his thumb. Rebekah was the only sensible option. Besides, since Cami had disappeared from the scene for no reason whatsoever, Gabby had actually surprisingly missed female company.

"ok so all I've got so far is that I have met you and your brothers before. But you all knew me as Ella Buchanan, presumably that was the name I went by at the time I don't know. Now I'm compelled. Accurate?" Gabby asked hopefully

"bingo" Rebekah smiled again. Gabby did not understand.

"why are you being so nice to me?" Gabby questioned Rebekah. Why did Rebekah care about her existence, let alone her actual life. This was all very surreal.

"truth be told you were a true friend to me, we became close. You were excellent company and we were almost inseparable. Now you don't have a clue, bloody typical" Rebekah huffed a little

Gabby did not quite know how to react. Rebekah had just given her so much information. She can't have been best friends with an original can she?! Mind you come to think of it, they were quite similar Gabby noted. But she cannot have been compelled. She took vervain, it wasn't even possible was it?

"but I'm on vervain, all of this can't even be possible" Gabby blurted her thoughts aloud without even really thinking about it. What on earth was going on with her she thought? She needed to regain her composure.

"yes I know it's all very curious isn't it, I personally have my suspicions. After all, us girls must stick together" she smiled a sly smile which made Gabby smile back.

Finally she was getting answers. Rebekah Mikaelson would be her way out of this mess. Soon it would all be over. Soon she would have answers and things could go back to normal. Gabby could throw herself into her uni work and partying all night long with her friends. Things would be back to normal before she knew it.

The pair came to a small run down pub on the outskirts of town. It still had the usual lavish French quarter décor, however it was not well looked after, not at all. Gabby cringed at the sight of it and wondered why Rebekah had elected this particular pub.

"I know what you're thinking" Rebekah smirked "It's run by a friend of mine who might be useful"

She continued as she walked straight through the door into a dark dingy, almost deserted pub. Perhaps she was once close with Rebekah, they seemed to be getting along fine despite the fact that Gabby was very aware of keeping her guard up. She supposed that Rebekah had had a bizarre ability to asses Gabby's personality and even to guess what she was thinking. That had to mean something she thought.

"my my ladies, it has been too long" the person who Gabby believed was the owner laughed in a friendly manner as she made her way over to them.

She was a big lady, with eccentric clothing and hair. Almost immediately Gabby guessed that she was a witch. By the way that she had addressed them, Gabby suspected that she had met her before. However, of course, her compulsion wasn't helping things.

"it has indeed" Rebekah smiled politely "I should explain, Ella has been compelled, she can't remember anything" She reeled off quickly so as not to make it awkward. Gabby thanked her internally for that.

"oh no sweetheart you can't tell me you don't remember your Aunt Sylvia" the woman exclaimed loudly, almost getting the attention of a drunk drooling man across the other side of the bar.

"I don't sorry" Gabby smiled the most sympathetic smile she could muster. It was all just so odd, she really did not know how to function in this situation. If this was all a joke then she would kill Rebekah for this.

"actually that's what we came here to talk to you about" Rebekah spoke in a more discrete tone.

"anything for you girls, god you keep me young" she smirked as she walked back to the bar, indicating that the two girls followed her. Rebekah turned to Gabby and smiled nicely before obliging and following the lady known as Sylvia.

"so, what can I do you for ladies?" She smiled leaning on the dust ridden bar. Gabby noted that this place must've been huge in the 20s, that must be how this Sylvia knew her.

"we need a way to remove Gabby's compulsion asap" Rebekah spoke. Wow she cut to the chase Gabby thought. Rebekah was not playing games, she wanted her friend back. She wanted to know what she was forced to forget and why.

"I thought you were on vervain dear?" Sylvia looked straight at Gabby concerned. Gabby had wondered about this too. How could she have been compelled in the first place.

"so did I" Gabby smiled an oblivious smile. She really had no idea what was going on, this was purely a search for answers for her.

Sylvia looked concerned for a second. She did not take her eyes off Gabby but reached behind her neck. Gabby observed her intently, she was presumably reaching for one of the 60 different necklaces she was wearing Gabby thought. Each one was different, in a certain way. That was something that Gabby could appreciate.

Soon Sylvia brought her hand back around into view and with it a very particular necklace. It was a sort of locket. However it was shaped like an old vintage tea strainer that Gabby recognised from the 1920s. It was bizarre, a woman wearing a tea strainer around her neck, but it's design was gorgeous. It was gold, a rustic gold, with delicate formations all around the strainer.

"take this sweetheart" Sylvia finally spoke, holding the necklace out in front of her in Gabby's direction.

"what is it?" Gabby asked, not wanting to do anything stupid.

"it's best that you just do it" Rebekah smiled encouragingly and passed the locket to Gabby.

Gabby held her hand out allowing Rebekah to place the locket on her palm. However as soon as it touched her skin Gabby pulled her hand away quickly to stop herself yelping in pain. The locket had burnt her. Rebekah looked shocked, as did Sylvia.

"what just happened?!" Gabby asked, even more concerned than before. She was grasping her hand in the other waiting for the pain to subside.

"that was vervain" Rebekah sighed "you were compelled to think that you were immune to it"

"but that's impossible…." Gabby started, in a bit of a panic mode, before Sylvia interrupted her.

"you best believe it lovely, who did this to her?" She asked protectively to Rebekah. The way she was speaking enforced the idea that they knew each other previously. It wasn't a tone that Gabby was familiar with. It wasn't a tone she had heard since her mother had died back in the 1600s.

Rebekah hesitated at first as she glanced at Gabby, wondering what she knew. But then she seemed to give up trying to keep things a secret. She just wanted her friend back.

"Nik" She said. Watching Gabby for her reaction.

"what?!" Gabby spoke with a raised voice. She sounded angry, exactly what Rebekah had expected.

"oh I'm afraid I don't have that type of power Rebekah" She seemed worried, scared even. Gabby knew that was just at the mention of Klaus's name. She hated him. She really hated him. Now more than ever.

"can you tell me someone who does?" Rebekah responded quickly, choosing to ignore Gabby's sudden outburst of anger.

"perhaps a girl called Katie, she works in Jardin Gris in the corner, she's an incredibly powerful witch"

"thanks for your help, Sylvia" Rebekah smiled politely and turned to leave the bar. Gabby, still shocked, trundled along after her.

"your brother compelled me?!" Gabby challenged as she caught up with Rebekah back out on the street, she almost had to jog next to Rebekah in order to keep up with her strut.

"well I know I didn't, it wasn't Elijah and anyone else capable of doing so is dead by now so had it been them, the compulsion would've broken. Leaving Nik…" Rebekah spat with distain. Gabby imagined what a pain it must be having Klaus as an older brother.

"but he's been so… well almost nice to me…" Gabby was truly confused. What had she done for Niklaus to compel her? Why was he so nice to her? Perhaps he needed her for something she thought. Well not on her watch, Gabby was not about to be used and then tossed aside for dead.

"yes it is all rather peculiar" Rebekah spoke as she walked determinedly towards the side of the Quarter known for its witch inhabitants. She knew what she wanted, and when Rebekah Mikaelson wanted something, she got it.

"and you have no idea why he compelled me?" Gabby asked on the off chance that Rebekah wasn't telling her everything. However she got the feeling that her luck had run out

"not the foggies, what do you think we're doing trawling the bloody French Quarter?" She smirked across to Gabby.

Rebekah was very much enjoying herself. Though Ella had no idea who she was, or of the relationship they once shared, for Rebekah this felt just like old times. Back in the 1920s Ella had been fantastic company, one, if not the best friend Rebekah had made over the years.

"you know I really am starting to hate your brother" Gabby smirked slightly, realising that she may have an ally in Rebekah after all.

"join the club, love" Rebekah chuckled enforcing Gabby's thoughts.

Perhaps after all of her hatred towards the Originals, she could find a place for Rebekah. After all, Cami had decided to go AWOL for no reason whatsoever, rumour had it that she had left town. Gabby did not like to dwell on these things, right then she sensed an opportunity. In the moment she decided that Rebekah Mikaelson would be a good companion to have. From then on, Gabby was determined that she would use this relationship for her own good. She was closer than she had ever been to solving this damn thing. The sooner she did, the sooner she could be rid of it all for good.


	9. Chapter 9: Bound by Lies

**Hey guys!**

**Just a quick thank you for all of the reviews so far. Reading them really does make me want to update faster and keep this story moving for you guys. Definitely let me know what you'd like to see from the characters, especially my lovely OC Gabriella. I know it seems like I say this every time but we will be finding out about her past very soon- perhaps even a little in the next chapter! Even as I update this chapter I am half way through the next, I am having sooooo much fun with this story and I promise you the next chapter is going to be a big one. Gabby will finally learn what it is that Klaus has been keeping from her, but perhaps not how she thought she would. So there's a little something for you lot to look forwards to!**

**In the meantime, as a thank you for the lovely reviews on Chapter 8, here is Chapter 9 (it's even the longest chapter so far) !**

**I hope you enjoy it and as always, get back to me!**

**Who knows, Chapter 10 could be a lot closer than you think...**

**Enjoy :) **

**Riley **

**x**

"is this the place?" Gabby asked Rebekah. Honestly she was becoming bored of walking around in the hustle and bustle. It was the busiest part of the day and chasing after witches was not Gabby's idea of fun.

"I believe so" Rebekah started before turning to Gabby "do you know anything of this girl? I can't imagine she'd be too willing to help the Original bitch" Rebekah smirked

"do I look like the type of girl who associates with witches?" Gabby rolled her eyes.

The vampire/witch rivalry in the town was ridiculous. However, unlike a lot of vampires around here, Gabby did not want to see the witches being tortured. She merely was not interested in their kind.

"yes this may be a little difficult…" Rebekah realised. Neither of them had anything to offer this girl, there was not much of a chance that she would help them.

"let's face it, what have we got to lose?" Gabby sighed. She really did not want to have walked all of this way for nothing. They had to at least try she thought. She was this close!

"I suppose you're right, just don't mention my brothers or we will be completely screwed" Rebekah murmured as she walked towards the door to the herb shop.

The shop was shrouded and packed full of hippy dippy things that Gabby just did not have time for. Dream catchers, feathers, herbs of all scents and shapes. Gabby decided to just keep her mouth shut, out of fear of saying something stupid. Rebekah knew what she was doing, Gabby was sure of that. She glanced around and spotted Rebekah fiddling with a necklace near the counter as she waited for someone to appear.

"that's a lucky heather charm, it'd look awesome on you" A young girl smiled politely as she appeared from around the corner.

"I sincerely doubt that" Rebekah smirked "are you Katie?" She went on

"yeah…" The girl seemed uneasy "can I help you?" all of a sudden her polite tone had turned into a far more defensive one

"I'm Rebekah, this is my friend Gabby, we were hoping you could help us" Rebekah bartered, hoping that she would just comply without question

"I know who you are, what makes you think I'd help you?" Katie spoke with a bit of a bite. Well now they were foiled Gabby thought, she was hoping that Rebekah was able to think on her feet.

"a little bit of female solidarity perhaps?" Rebekah tried playfully with a small smirk to which Katie scoffed

"your brother raised the tyrant who slaughters my people in the streets on a day to day basis" She stated matter of factly.

It very quickly became clear to Gabby that this was not going to be as smooth and easy as she had hoped. They needed an in. A little bit of leverage.

As if on cue she heard the bell go signalling that somebody else had entered the shop. Someone who she instantly recognised as a friend of hers. A member of Marcels inner circle who she had spent many nights dancing with at the blood bath parties. Then something clicked.

"Thierry?" Gabby asked with her eyebrows raised playfully

"Gabriella" he responded, a little bit uneasily and Gabby knew why. Gabby did know something about Katie. Something that was going to get her and Rebekah whatever they wanted.

"so this is the girl I have heard so much about?" Gabby smiled obviously, causing Katie's eyes to widen. Gabby noticed her heart rate quicken and knew that she had her right where she wanted.

"yeah…" Thierry answered quickly, avoiding Gabby's gaze. "what're you doing here?"

"we came to ask your little girlfriend a favour, however she wasn't too keen" Rebekah intervened, clearly catching on to what Gabby was implying.

"since when have you hung around with Originals?" Thierry asked her in a hushed tone, as if he was concerned for her. Gabby smiled at the thought, Thierry was sometimes too nice for his own good, it almost made him difficult to use. Almost.

"I need a favour Thierry" Gabby smiled, clearly ignoring his previous question.

"not if it's got anything to do with her" he spat back, glancing to Rebekah who was stood nearer Katie, further in the shop.

"that's a lot of big talk for somebody who really doesn't have a choice, I'm sure you two would hate for this little love story to come out" Rebekah smirked, clearly pleased with that little turn in events.

"it's ok, whatever you want I'll do it" Katie rushed quickly, keen to stop her boyfriend from getting himself into trouble.

"Katie you don't-" Thierry started before Katie cut him off once again

"it's fine, whatever it takes" Katie reassured Rebekah who was stood directly in front of her.

"I swear Gabriella if you hurt her" Thierry started, clearly in an uncomfortable situation. Gabby thought she heard a threat in there somewhere.

"I'd be careful who you threaten sweetheart" Rebekah intervened in an attempt to shut him up so that she could continue negotiations with Katie. This caused Thierry's eyes to narrow and Gabby thought he was about to speak again before Katie jumped to his aid as before.

"what do you need?" she spoke quickly

"well it's simple really, Gabriella is compelled, I need it undone" Rebekah stated simply, hoping that she did not ask too many questions.

"done" Katie forced a small fake smile. Katie just wanted all of these vampires out of her shop, it was making her incredibly uneasy.

"fantastic, be at the cemetery at nightfall and we shall get this show on the road" Rebekah smiled, feeling accomplished as Katie nodded in agreement. Rebekah continued:

"well then that'll be all for now, if you're smart you'll show tonight" Rebekah smirked at Thierry as she walked past him and Gabby out of the shop. Gabby however purposely hung back. She decided she couldn't have any harsh relations with her and Thierry, he was too much of a reliable source. She might need him soon.

"what the hell is going on Gabriella?" Thierry asked with seriousness in his voice, he seemed a little hostile, but no more than Gabby had already expected.

"I know it's crazy, I'm asking you as a friend to not go digging into this…. Seriously Thierry" Gabby said with her most serious expression on her face

"are you friends with Rebekah now?!" he added, ignoring her previous warning

"no, don't be ridiculous! I just need her help to get rid of the compulsion! Just do as she says, for all of our sakes" Gabby pleaded a little.

If she was honest she was not sure how she felt about the Rebekah thing, part of her felt a little friendship towards her. However for the sake of now, she needed Thierry to be completely and utterly on her side.

"but-" Thierry started to Katie's dismay. However, before Katie had chance to stop him Gabby herself had interrupted.

"Thierry I'm asking as a friend, I don't want to see anyone get hurt" Gabby spoke softly, knowing that that was it. Thierry was an incredibly sensitive guy and appealing to that never failed to work with him.

"fine" Thierry sighed, clearly unhappy with the situation. However Gabby sensed that he knew that he could do very little to help it in its current state.

"thank you, don't worry, it'll be fine, I'll see you later" she smiled politely, hoping that he would still trust her in the future.

Gabby did not know where this little adventure would take her. Though she had learnt to value Thierry as a friend over the years, when it came down to it, she only really needed herself. Right now she had to be selfish, more selfish than before, in order to undo whatever lies she was currently bound be. She exited the shop, to find Rebekah waiting for her leaning against a post.

"well that was touching, very well done" she smirked as the two walked away triumphant. Gabby smiled at the thought of Rebekah's approval, she wasn't sure why but she felt pleased about it.

"thank you" Gabby smirked, somewhat pleased with herself. Finally she was making things happen.

"you're welcome, now, you should return home and gather your strength for tonight.

The second that compulsion is undone we will begin building your tolerance to vervain" Rebekah spoke casually. Gabby realised that Rebekah did want to help her, and given the recent events, for that she was extremely thankful.

"alright, thank you Rebekah" Gabby smiled honestly.

She really was thankful to Rebekah. She was the only person who had treated her with any sort of common decency in these last weeks. Rebekah seemed to be genuine and smiled before she responded:

"don't mention it, I'll see you tonight…" She finished before she began to walk in the opposite direction to Gabby's flat. Presumably back to the mansion that Gabby had been at just that morning. It really had been a long day Gabby thought. She needed to get her feet up and have a drink. With that thought she headed back to her small apartment. Luckily in all of their walking, Rebekah and Gabby had essentially walked the bus route back to Gabby's flat so she was not that far away at all.

As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help but feel anxious. Soon she would finally know what was going on. She would know why she was compelled, and she would be free from whatever this whole thing was. Suddenly she heard a clunk at the top of the stairs which caused her to snap out of daze. She glanced up to her apartment but could not see anything. She decided it must've been her imagination and continued on, just a little more cautiously.

When she reached her floor she rounded the corner only to be scared out of her skin by someone leaning against the wall next to the door of her apartment. Someone who she really did not want to see.

"what the hell are you doing here?" she spoke having regained some composure.

"I came to give you this" Klaus spoke with a tone of certainty. His eyes were dark as he stared intently at her. Once again he held out the pencil drawing that Elijah had given to Gabby earlier that very day.

"did you not hear me before?" Gabby started, refusing to make eye contact with him and continuing to unlock her apartment door.

"I drew it as a gift to you and I intend for it to be received as such" Klaus spoke more menacingly. Gabby almost thought he was threatening her but then thought better of it. After all, it was only a drawing. Gabby scoffed before turning to face him and look him in the eye.

"I know you compelled me" Gabby spoke quietly with an equally menacing tone. Klaus was silent again, just as he had been earlier that day. However, after about a 10 second delay of the two just staring at each other, he finally spoke.

"may I come in?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Gabby was confused again, she didn't know why he wanted to come in or why she wanted to let him but she did. She stood aside as he walked into her apartment and began to look around, as if he was taking it all in.

"I see you kept the original brick work" he said with a small smile, as if to attempt to lighten the mood. But Gabby was having none of it. She merely stood there saying nothing, with her arms folded across her chest. He seemed to get the message, glancing down before he continued:

"I did compel you Gabriella" he confessed finally with a sigh.

"and you couldn't have told me that a few hours ago?" Gabby bit back, angry that she had spent her entire day trudging around the bloody French Quarter for him to show up on her door step and admit everything.

"Ella you don't understand I HAD to compel you" he seemed to be getting agitated. He was not making sense to Gabby, not in the slightest.

"why? What could possibly be so important that you don't want me to know?! It's my life, don't you think I have a right-" Gabby started, becoming equally as irate before she was interrupted by Klaus.

"you have a right to live, Gabriella" he spoke with a stern voice. His eyes stared straight through her with an intensity which almost knocked her out. However, she gathered herself and continued with as much collection as she could physically muster.

"…I have a right to know what is going on" Gabby spoke with conviction. She would not back down to him. Despite Gabby's efforts Klaus seemed to become more and more frustrated as he spoke.

"I'm trying to do what is right Gabriella, why can't you understand that?!" he spat as he seemed to quiver with rage. Gabby thought that she would be scared, however, in the moment she was overcome by and overwhelming sense of courage.

"this isn't right Klaus! You've taken a part of my life away!" Gabby bit back with just as much rage as Klaus himself was harbouring. She couldn't remember a time that she had felt this passionate about something.

"because I had no choice! I'm warning you not to get involved in this Ella!" he argued back, thriving off her anger.

"well tonight at nightfall my compulsion will be removed and I will know just what exactly you are selfish enough to have hidden from me" Gabby said with some finality.

She knew she probably shouldn't have told him but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him to know that she had some control too. That he wasn't the only one who could make things happen. It seemed to work. Klaus looked as though he had seen a ghost. He looked like he had been knocked back by the blow that Gabriella would finally know what was going on.

Gabby merely stared at him, expecting some sort of jibe or response but he just stood there. As if he did not know what to say. Then she thought that she saw him go to speak, he opened his mouth, as if he had something to say. However, he did not speak. He simply dropped the drawing that Gabby had twice dismissed and stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Just like that he was gone. For once, Gabby felt like she had won.

But had she?


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Remember

**Hey guys!**

**Ok so I literally just finished writing this but couldn't help but upload it! I am so excited for the coming chapters and some real deep character developments with my lovely OC Gabriella. I know this is 2 chapters in the same day but I am just too excited to keep this from you overnight so here it is. The big reveal. Finally some of your questions will be answered! I hope you all love it as much as I do!**

**As always, I'd love to hear feedback about the story so far!**

**I'm so grateful for everyone who has followed and reviewed this story, it honestly makes my day! **

**Enjoy!**

**Riley :) **

**xxx**

Later that night Gabby began her journey down to the old cemetery in the witches' part of the town. She had hoped that she could get this whole thing over and done quickly, but having spent the day reading up on the spell to remove compulsion, she didn't think this would be the case. Every spell book had spoken of indescribable pain caused to the subject for any possible length of time. Gabby supposed that, seeing as she had been compelled by an original, that length of time would be longer than she cared for.

Soon she came to the gates. They were grand and gothic, some of her favourite architecture. However for once in her life Gabby could not stop to admire them, her mind was focussed elsewhere. She had spotted Rebekah who was already in the cemetery and was heading towards her along with Katie, the witch from before.

"do us a favour and invite her in would you?" Rebekah smirked casually at Katie as she spoke. Gabby remained anxious but somewhat calmed in the presence of Rebekah.

"come in" Katie uttered, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"fantastic, now let's get this show on the road shall we" Rebekah smiled again, realising that Gabby seemed a little worried.

"let's do it" Gabby breathed deeply and stepped into the cemetery, following the other two into a clearing.

It was lit up by thousands of candles, Gabby noted that Thierry had made an appearance. However she was not surprised at all. Thierry seemed very protective over this girl, he seemed to love her. Gabby was sometimes jealous of his ability to still feel for people, something she had lost a long time ago. Elijah was also present, Gabby smiled to acknowledge him slightly.

"nervous?" Rebekah asked her, noticing how much she was glancing around at nothing in particular.

"relax" Rebekah spoke in a soothing voice "just remember, soon this will all be over" she finished. That was literally the only thing keeping Gabby from running a mile.

"that's what I keep telling myself" Gabby smiled, with her usual sense of sarcasm shining through.

She couldn't help but think back to what Klaus had said to her. He had warned her to stay away. Was this a huge mistake? The problem was, she knew she wouldn't be able to walk away from this. Sooner or later curiosity would better her. She convinced herself that Klaus was just trying to scare her away so she wouldn't find out about whatever it was he had made her forget.

"ready?" Katie asked from over in the corner. She had a variety of old parchments and spell books laid out around her. Gabby assumed it would be a fairly complex spell.

"what're you doing here?" Gabby heard Rebekah ask, in a bit of a panicked tone, causing Gabby to whip her head around to the entrance of the cemetery.

"I've come to see the show" Klaus spoke, his eyes transfixed on Gabby. As soon as her eyes met his she was stuck there. The way that he was looking at her was too much for Gabby to take.

Immediately she forced herself to look away from him and back around to Katie before she said quickly:

"do it now" Gabby found herself wanting to get it over with. She had come this far, she did not want Klaus messing it up now.

Katie nodded and glanced down at her parchment before she began to chant. Gabby stood there waiting for something to happen, anything, this whole situation was so uncomfortable. Then it hit her. The pain. The indescribable pain. She clasped her hands to her head and doubled over in sheer agony. She felt herself scream but all she could focus on was the blistering feeling that had over taken every inch of her body. Before she knew it she had tears falling from her eyes. It seemed like the whole ordeal had been going on for years when she knew it hadn't even been a minute.

All of a sudden Gabby felt a pair of hands on each of her shoulders and all she remembered was a pair of deep, piercing blue eyes. It was Klaus. Klaus had come to her, or was she hallucinating? She did not know anymore, the pain was overwhelming, she could not stop screaming. If it wasn't for him, or whatever she was imagining holding her up, she would've been on the floor writhing in this anguish.

"it's time to remember, Ella" Klaus spoke, or imaginary Klaus. Gabby was in her own little world now and did not care what was real and what was not.

And then nothing. Black.

FLASHBACK

_"Marcellus wishes to meet with me, would you excuse me Ella?" Rebekah spoke as she looked up from the small piece of parchment that had been delivered moments previously._

_"of course" Gabriella smiled "when does he leave?" she continued. It wouldn't be too long before Rebekah's love would be deployed to the War in Europe._

_"in a week" Rebekah seemed somewhat down, she did not like the idea of the man she cared about walking straight into a war zone. But then again, he was a vampire._

_"don't think on it, he'll be home before we know it" Gabriella comforted her best friend. She did not like to see Rebekah so down._

_"thanks for being a friend Ella" she smiled as she went to leave before continuing "my brothers are around should you want company" she smiled before rushing off to meet Marcel._

_Gabby had become used to this recently, Rebekah's fleeting relationship with her brothers protégée could be somewhat exhausting at times. She decided to just let it happen, after all, Marcel was being deployed with the army. Instead Gabby decided to enjoy the lovely weather they had been experiencing recently and decided to take a walk around the grounds of the mansion owned by her best friend and her brothers._

_"are you a friend of Rebekah's sweetheart?" A male voice spoke from behind her making her jump a little._

_"pardon me sir, you gave me quite a fright" she giggled politely. She had not met Rebekah's brothers, she had heard a lot about them though._

_"my apologies miss, allow me" he spoke nicely before descending from the stairs leading up to the front entrance of the mansion._

_"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson" he continued, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. His eyes not leaving hers for a second. Gabby found herself transfixed on his beautiful eyes. She knew of the dangerous Niklaus Mikaelson of course, but nobody told her of his eyes._

_"Gabriella Buchanan" she smiled, a little bit bewitched by him._

_"well miss Buchanan, I apologise for my sisters manners. May I accompany you this afternoon?" the man asked, holding his arm out for her to take._

_"you may" Gabriella smiled, taking his arm. She was still completely in awe of him. Usually she was quite savvy with men. But there was something different about him, something that absolutely flawed her. "though do call me Ella, miss Buchanan was my mother" she giggled_

_"very well, Ella it is" Niklaus smiled._

_There was something endearing about this girl. He had noticed her around the mansion a lot in recent months as her friendship with his younger sister blossomed. She was charming, yet had the same fiery spirit as Rebekah. She was a vampire of course, and she had a temper on her, Klaus liked that._

_"and what do I call you Mr Mikaelson?" she smiled her enchanting smile and Klaus could not help but wonder if she was spoken for. He had overheard Rebekah speaking of all of the attention her friend received whenever they visited bars in the quarter but that was all._

_"you may call me Nik, sweetheart" he smiled._

_Normally that was a name only used by his sister but there was something special about this girl, something different._

_"must we keep sneaking around like this Nik?" Gabriella giggled as Klaus dragged her into a small room inside the compound._

_"sweetheart I'm a wanted man you know that" he smirked as he kissed her tenderly on the neck causing her to melt slightly at his touch._

_"but it's been so long, don't you think you may be safe by now?" Gabriella tried smiling slightly at his sudden display of affection towards her._

_However her words seemed to set something off in him. His playful smirk was replaced by hard eyes, and a small frown. He reached up to her and cupped her face in his hands, his touch was gentle, something that Ella was surprised by the first time. But now she had become accustomed to it. He spoke in a tone as gentle as his hands on her porcelain cheeks:_

_"that's exactly what he wants us to think Ella, I can't risk anything happening to you" Gabriella had heard this speech for the last 2 years, she understood of course, but she couldn't help but be slightly disappointed._

_"but I love you…" she pleaded slightly taking his hands in her own and holding them around her waist as she smiled sweetly at him. Her smile weakened him and she knew it._

_"and I love you too my dear. That is why we must continue our relationship in secret. I have too many enemies, it's not safe for you" She could tell her smile had affected him. However, as usual, he wanted to make sure she understood him._

_"if we must" Ella smiled, pouting slightly as she spoke. Sometimes she found it difficult sneaking around with him. She absolutely adored him, in a way that she didn't think she could any more, yet she could not tell anyone. She had to hide it. Klaus never failed to pick up on this, he cared so much for Gabriella and he hated seeing her disappointed but he knew he was doing the right thing. Perhaps he cared too much. He refused to let anything happen to the girl he loved._

_"perhaps one day we will be free of all of this" Klaus started, wrapping his arms around Gabriella and pulling her in close to him._

_"do go on…" Gabriella smirked as she reached her arms up around his neck as they both continued to sway to the faint music of the party going on downstairs._

_"we can live without a worry in the world, travel back to England… perhaps Paris as your favourite?" Klaus smiled at the thought of a future with Gabriella. For a second he allowed himself to get lost in the moment. That's what Gabriella did to him, she changed him, she made him forget the torment._

_"I can't wait" Gabriella smiled as her eyes lit up with excitement and she pulled him forwards closing the gap between the two and pressing her lips up against his. For that moment, it was just the two of them, no complications. Just how she liked it._

_"Ella he's here" Klaus spoke frantically. He had pulled her from the opera house into an alley way as she was arriving late to the show._

_"sweetheart what's wrong?" Gabriella asked with a small smile in an attempt to calm down Klaus. However, she could sense the dread in his voice, she knew that this was not a small matter._

_"he's here Ella, he found me" Klaus was quivering in fear and gripping onto Ella with both of his hands. The second he had laid eyes on his father he knew what he had to do._

_"what? What're we going to do?" Ella panicked and tried to keep her voice as steady as possible but she knew what was happening now and she could not help but be overwhelmed with fear._

_"I don't know Ella, I have to go" Klaus spoke shakily, still gripping Ella's arms hard. He was not looking at her, he couldn't bring himself to watch the pain flood her eyes._

_"what?" Ella blurted, a wave of fear overcoming her. Suddenly she knew what he was saying and could barely stay standing. "Nik you can't leave me here, don't leave me!" she begged, tears beginning to form in her eyes as reality set it._

_"Ella I have to go" he repeated, tears beginning to form in his own eyes. She was killing him, the pain he felt at that moment was far greater than anything else he had ever experienced._

_"Nik I love you! Please don't leave" Ella choked through tears, throwing herself into his arms and clasping onto his face. She refused to let him go, she refused to be on her own again._

_"I know I love you too" he whispered as he allowed he pain in. He allowed in everything he felt for the girl who he had so tightly wrapped in his arms. The girl that he would risk everything for, the girl who made him better. She was trembling in his arms, overtaken by grief, begging him not to leave. Yet he had no choice._

_"then don't go, we can figure something out, just the two of us" Ella begged, her pretty face stained by make-up with tears falling thick and fast over her flawless skin. He knew what he had to do. He forced himself to look into her eyes and he felt his heart lurch at the thought._

_"I'm so sorry" he whispered softly as he stared deep into her bloodshot eyes. She had to forget. She had to forget everything. It was the only way._

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabby woke in with a gasp as she felt herself lurch forwards coughing for air. She was in a bed. It wasn't her own but it seemed familiar. Her head was all over the place, she felt as though she had been asleep for centuries yet her mind had had no rest. Her mind was full to the brim and she could not seem to focus on anything at all. What had caused all of this she thought? What had happened? She rubbed her eyes as her vision began to regain some sort of focus.

Her vision fell upon a figure sitting in the corner of the room on a grand arm chair. At first she wondered who was with her, she wondered if they had been here the whole time. Then it hit her. For the first time she saw him, she saw everything.

"oh my god" she croaked, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion.

Horrible emotion. She couldn't control it. It was grief, grief unlike no other. She remembered everything, she remembered Klaus, she remembered Rebekah. She could see it all so clearly now.

It all made sense.


	11. Chapter 11: Regrets

**Ok people, a big chapter for Gabriella and Klaus here!**

**We've learnt about what happened between them in the past and now so does Gabby, how do you think she will react? Where will she go from here? After all she wanted to forget it all ever happened and get on with her life but will it be possible knowing what she knows?**

**Anyway it's a little bit shorter than some previous chapters but it just felt right to end it here, let me know what you think.**

**As always, get reviewing and let me know how you lot are finding the story! Shout out to everyone who is consistently getting back to me, honestly you really make a difference! If there is something you want me to change, or something you'd like to know more about just let me know and i'll see what I can do, I want a make a story that you guys can enjoy as much as I enjoy creating it :)**

**Anyway, that's enough from me,**

**Get reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Riley :) **

**x**

He watched her come to her senses. All the while becoming more anxious about what would happen when she woke up. Would she remember everything? Would she feel the same about him or would she be so blinded by anger that she would be worse off for knowing what was going on. Then he saw her stir and his dead heart skipped a beat. He didn't move. He wanted her to react, to be comfortable. He watched her become confused and overwhelmed by the memories that he hoped she had just witnessed.

"oh my god" she uttered before he noticed tears forming in her eyes. He could no longer stay put on that chair, he stood and moved forwards before sitting down opposite the girl sat in his bed.

"is it true?" she whispered, almost quaking from the shock. He felt so vulnerable and he hated it. He knew he should never have left Gabriella, he should've stayed and faced his father right there and then.

"I just wanted to keep you safe Ella" Klaus spoke softly, almost ashamed of what he had done. He could barely look at Ella when she was in this state. He did not know how to handle it.

"do the others know?" Gabriella questioned, trying to get her head around the whole thing.

Truth be told she did not know what she was feeling. All of those feelings were coming back with force, she felt drawn to Klaus. More than that she felt sorry for him. The image of him leaving her in that alleyway was playing in Gabriella's mind and she did not know what to do. She was hoping that Klaus would take the lead.

"no, I told them you passed out from the pain and I intended to heal you with my blood. You've been asleep for almost 24 hours now" he spoke softly. Gabriella couldn't quite put her finger on it, he seemed to be acting different. She knew why but she couldn't quite decide what it meant.

"we have to tell them Nik-" Gabby started before realising what she had said. She was surprised at the words coming from her very mouth. Had she just called Klaus Nik? It was all too surreal.

"and what should we tell them, love?" Klaus looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Almost like a guilt. Gabriella thought for a minute. She did not know what to say, she did not know where to go in this situation.

"I don't know" Gabriella spoke, frustrated. "you should've told me" she went on before she could help herself. She immediately regretted it. She sat and waited for Klaus's temper to raise and for him to fly of the handle at her. But, to her surprise, he remained calm.

"I know" Klaus stated plainly taking Gabriella by surprise. She turned to him, confused by his answer.

"then why didn't you?" Gabriella questioned, her voice soft. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't deny that she felt something for Klaus. After what she had just seen, after all of the memories had come back, she couldn't deny it anymore. At first Klaus hesitated, but then eventually he spoke:

"I came here to tell you. Once I killed my father I came back for you but the second I saw how happy you were I couldn't do it Ella." Klaus stated, before gulping heavily and looking down at the floor. He hadn't opened up to anyone in 100 years, not since he left her.

"I hated you Nik" Gabriella started, her emotions were bubbling up onto the surface.

She thought back to how angry she was when she first learned that she was compelled. She thought how that must have had an effect on the man sat opposite her and she felt bad. She felt guilty for being so hateful. But then how could she trust the Originals? It suddenly occurred to her that hybrids were skilled in dream manipulation and control. Was this all real?

"how do I trust you?" she went on before Klaus had the opportunity to respond to the blow that Gabriella had just delivered. This time he wouldn't be so slow he thought. This was what he was afraid of. He had to prove himself to Gabriella, she had to believe him. He would never lie to her, she had to know that.

"because I know you Ella, I know you better than anyone. Better yet, I can prove it" he stated boldly looking Gabriella straight in the eyes with conviction. Gabby wondered as to how she should respond before deciding that she needed to hear this. Better yet, she deserved to hear it.

"you were born on July 22nd 1643 to a small household of 3 on Pudding Lane, London, England. Your parents were named Henry and Charlotte and you had an older brother named Matthew. It was because of him that you survived the outbreak of the fire in September 1666." Klaus paused to check Gabriella's reaction which she noticed and responded with a simple:

"please keep going" she spoke almost timidly, she was becoming a little more relaxed "I know it's ridiculous, but my head is still spinning and this is quite soothing" she added with a small playful smirk.

She had not thought about her past in a very long time, sometimes it was nice to relive it, it gave her a small sense of nostalgia. Klaus could not help but oblige. To him it felt like it had in the 20s. Like they were the only two people in the world, the reality was, he did not know how long it would stay like this. Sooner or later they would both have to face the music.

"so it was here in The Great Fire of London that you became a vampire. Your family perished in the fire, causing you to flee to find help elsewhere. At first you went back to Paris, where you met a small group of vampires who helped you through transition and had a daylight ring made for you. Then you travelled the world before arriving here… do you believe me yet?" Klaus smirked a little, welcoming a little bit of a lighter mood in the room.

"I suppose" Gabby smiled slightly. She decided to bite the bullet a little bit and put it straight out there with Klaus. They couldn't afford to be withholding things from each other in this situation:

"so what are we going to do about us?" She asked, tentatively, completely unsure of how he would react.

"I'll leave that to you sweetheart, I understand this whole thing must be difficult to process" he smiled sympathetically. Gabriella decided she liked this side of Klaus. His behaviour since the first time in Rousseau's suddenly made so much more sense now. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory a little as she spoke.

"I knew you were flirting with me" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, enjoying watching someone she had feared for so long be nothing but relaxed.

"subtlety is not always my best quality, I admit" he chuckled slightly, mesmerised by her smile. She still had the same effect on him that she had had all of those years ago. She looked up at him with a glimmer in her eye.

"I'm sorry Nik but I can't just go back to whatever we were, it's just too weird for me" Gabriella answered honestly. She knew that he would be disappointed, but she couldn't. Could she?

"I understand" he spoke gently. Gabriella couldn't help but be impressed by him. He was so much more than she thought he was. She really had not given him enough credit. This man loved her with all of his heart, he was even willing to erase himself from her memory for the sake of her happiness. "it's probably for the best" he continued.

"too many enemies right?" Gabriella smirked, quoting his words from her new found memories back to him.

"exactly" Klaus smirked back. His eyes had returned to their usual hard front. The side of Klaus that she had seen briefly appeared to have gone. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"but we should tell the others the truth" Gabriella added with a solemn tone. She had been thinking about it and they really did not have a choice. Klaus seemed to understand as he acknowledged her decision with a small nod. Gabriella waited for him to respond but he did not say anything, so she took it upon herself to speak

"do you think we'll ever be the same?" she blurted a little. She couldn't help herself. She had all of these feelings for Klaus surfacing and fighting with everything her head was telling her to do.

"I sincerely hope so Gabriella. Leaving you is the single biggest regret I have" he spoke gently but with conviction.

Gabriella believed every word that he said, she felt the way she had in the dream. She felt the way she used to, but she couldn't be foolish. She had to be realistic. But she felt those feelings again, she couldn't be realistic. Not with these feelings.

"I understand" she spoke softly "I just… I have all of these feelings" she uttered, not really knowing how to describe it. "but maybe you were right, maybe it's best that I stay away from all of this"

"if that's what you want" Klaus spoke softly. Gabriella was really hoping for a little more. She was confused at the best of times these days, she was hoping that he could provide some clarity.

"I don't know what I want" Gabriella was becoming more and more frustrated. She knew she had feelings for Klaus now. She just didn't know what to do with them.

"I'm afraid I can't help you then" Klaus was clearly becoming just as frustrated as she was. She still had all of her feelings and he definitely still had all of his, yet here they were. Bickering about what to do. He wished it could be as simple as it used to be.

"ok that's fine… I just…" Gabriella tried to calm herself down and get back to the point at hand "thank you for everything you did for me" she smiled a little. Without really thinking she lent forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

She would never abandon her manners. He had done things for her that nobody else would have ever considered, she wanted him to know how much she appreciated that. She had planned to continue talking but there was something about being this close to Klaus that completely paralysed her. Perhaps it was knowing that nobody else had been here, perhaps it was knowing that he didn't want anybody else.

Neither of them spoke a word. They stayed there, a breath apart, just being in each other's presence. Gabby shut her eyes and tried to clear her head. She could feel Klaus's breath on the side of her neck, the spot that he had kissed so lovingly in the past. She smiled at the memory, she had got what she wanted. She had her memory back, and with it, came a person who she didn't even know that she had.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Klaus lifting her chin so that he could look her in the eyes whilst he spoke. His touch was just as gentle as she had remembered. It still caused the same butterflies in her stomach as it had on the day that they had first met.

"I would do anything for you Ella" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Then before she knew it. Her lips were on his, she was kissing him. He was kissing her back. Gabriella felt alive with emotion, something within her was being drawn to him and she just couldn't help herself. Whether it was clever or not remained to be seen. But there, in that moment, her lips moving in harmony with his, she did not have a care in the world. Just him.


End file.
